A skylark's wings
by TnM aka Touya no miko
Summary: At age 8, Hibari Kyouya has a run in with the past leader of Namimori's disciplinary committee.As he learns under the perfect, parts of his past are revealed, connecting to the Hibari we know in the present time. Hibari-centric, OC, and implied 1827
1. Meet the Bird of Prey

A/N After so many years of not writing any fanfiction, Katekyo Hitman Reborn brought me into a whole new light. Therefore, I decided to create my own KHR fanfiction, using an OC. Yes, outrageous, I know, but I assure you that this OC is not a Mary-Sue (At least I hope not). Anyway, this fanfic will be a sort of alternate story in the daily arc and we get to focus on the mystery that is Hibari Kyouya, so I hope you can enjoy this. Also, be a little gentle on my writing skills. It's been nearly four years, since I wrote a fanfic.

Chapter Title: Meet the Bird of Prey

Warnings: Swearing, violence, hint of BL

Pairings: Implied 1827

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOC**

_**Namimori Junior High School: Seven years ago**_

In the heart of Namimori, there existed a school which was not too small or too big. Healthy, brave, and always unchanging; Namimori junior high was known as the best.

But why was it considered the best?

High academics? No, the students ranked pretty average throughout the region.

Champion level athletes? Nah, some games were won, but not enough to get into any national tournaments.

Simply put, the school reeked of ordinary which is exactly what made it so grand. Not a single thing out of the norm or a student gone awry, Namimori junior high was well known for it's trouble free environment. Enrolling in this school is the best option for a student who wishes to go through middle school undisturbed. On the other hand, the peaceful atmosphere of Namimori junior high can't last forever. Whenever a rule is violated, a group of specially hand picked teenage students will make their move before a teacher or staff member can intervene. These students were called the **_disciplinary committee_**, or more easily known as _**Perfects**_. If there was anything strange going around in Namimori(_whether it be in the school or neighborhood_) the DC students were usually the first ones on the case. Unlike other discipline patrols, these students are granted special permission to use physical force to end a dispute. If the violator was smart, they knew well not to put up a fuss or end up meeting dire consequences.

Of course, having power-hungry students roaming the campus on their own seemed like a mutiny waiting to happen. Thankfully the school board were not a bunch to be underestimated, and had a philosophy for this bearing:_** If you want to control a rowdy pack of wolves, you need to pick an **__**alpha male to lead them**_.

**_OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC_**

On a sunny afternoon, the entrance of Namimori junior high's rooftop was busted open by a frantic teenage boy.

"Chairman Fukami! There's a message for you!" He hastily approached a small, slumbering figure sprawled on the ground. Soft snores escaped from the figure's mouth, while a black jacket donning a red armband was wrapped around them like a security blanket.

Not getting a response, the boy(_who wore a similar jacket_)spoke a little louder, "Chairman Fukami, there's message for you…from your **_father_**."

On the word**_ 'father'_**, the snoozing lump's eyes snapped open in full alertness. Rising up robotically, the person released a yawn before stretching out to pop any stiff joints with a grimacing crack.

"Oy, how many times have I told you to just call me**_ 'Fukami-senpai'_**?" A surprisingly girlish, but rough voice grumbled, "What does my old man want? Is he coming back from Italy yet?"

Allow the introduction of Fukami Tsubasa, a fourteen year old second year student and current president of Namimori Junior High's disciplinary committee. Her rankings:

**Academics**: Average

**Athletic ability**: Above average

**Appearance**: Inconspicuous

All right, so not exactly "**_alpha male_**" material, but with good leadership skills it was enough to compensate for her lack of charisma.

The boy winced at the person's bitter tone, yet he straightened up and passed a file over to the girl. "S-Sorry, **Chai**r-I mean _**Fukami-senpai**_! Your father called about a mission for you assigned by your uncle," The boy explained, "He says you are to go straight to Namimori grade school after you're done with your school duties. No word about Italy though."

The teenage girl's mouth formed a thin line when she skimmed through the contents of the file in her hand. Currently, Tsubasa's father was working overseas with his brother-in-law in Italy. In the meantime his daughter stayed behind in Japan, taking up residence with her father's sister and her seven-year-old son. Any form of communication between them came in the form of certain tasks, which in a way was Tsubasa's version of chores. But babysitting some kid wasn't one of them.

She groaned and fixed up her short messy black hair, "Any reason why he wants me there?"

"He said that you needed to find some kid and look after him."

"Name?"

"He goes by the name, **_Hibari Kyouya_**, a third grader at Namimori Elementary School."

She let out an annoyed sigh, "So he does want me to baby-sit. That old man is going to get an earful from me."

Standing up to dust off the circus tent she calls her school uniform, the girl tucked the file under her arm before throwing her black jacket onto her shoulders like a cape.

"Well, guess I'll go see the kid then."

**OC18OC18OC18OC18OC18**

During her stroll to the elementary school, Tsubasa squinted with little amusement at the tiny photo featuring a snub nose little Japanese boy. His appearance exhibited the very example of a wealthy upbringing, from his expensive designer clothes to his neat jet black hair_(minus the little cow lick on the top)_. But what stuck out the most was his slanted gray eyes. They gave off a sort of solitary vibe, as if he was trying to ward off anyone who got too close. She could already imagine the child kicking and screaming when things didn't go his way. As if dealing with rebellious teenagers at school wasn't bad enough. Taking care of a spoiled rich kid would just be a pain in the a-

**_"AAAHH!"_**

A cry of anguish halted Tsubasa in mid-step, her attention now directed towards the park across the street. Judging from the intensity of the scream, there was either a fight going on or possibly a mugging. Seeing if she should put a stop to any disorder, she immediately rushed to the source of the outcome. Being the head of the disciplinary committee didn't mean you had to restore peace only within the school. Little did she knew, there was a much more...unexpected scenario she was about to come up against.

"Hey! What's going...on...here?"

At first the DC president was anticipating some juvenile delinquents scuffling over a trivial matter, such as trespassing on gang territory. Instead, she found four snot-nosed young males; all of them somewhere between the ages of nine to eleven. Standing out in the middle of the group was another boy, except smaller in both height and age.

"L-Little punk! W-What's your deal?" cried a kid with a swollen cheek, his mouth slightly bloody. The raven haired child merely tilted his head in a nonchalant manner. He held up a long metal object in his hand, causing the four to recoil in uneasiness.

'_That looks like a** tonfa**.' _Tsubasa thought in bewilderment. Usually she sees adults wielding weapons in her father's line of work, but not...**_like this_**. Disaster was bound to break out if a little kid was to swing those killing tools around. The scene happening right now was proof of that.

"It's your fault for crowding around me, **_herbivore_**," The child stated in a harsh tone, "Get out of my sight, or **_I'll bite you to death_**."

"L-Like I'm afraid of you!" In an outburst of anger, the older boy lunged at the shorter male, "Get him guys!"

In a flash, the four boys made a move to pile drive the young tyrant, but he proved to be much quicker on his feet than any of them. Using his small height to his advantage, he stepped out of their reach with ease and kicked them in places where it hurt the most. A few strikes with his metal tonfa_(which proved to be real after all)_effortlessly had those bullies kissing dirt in record speed. Relentlessly though, the kid continued to let out his beatings even when they pleaded for mercy. It was now starting to get out of hand.

"P-Please, no more! W-We're sorry!" One of the boys cried desperately, his face now dirty and bruised.

"This is what happens when herbivores flock together." The little boy raised his weapon for another thrashing, until a hand swiftly grabbed his wrist from behind.

"Whoa there kid, I think they learned their lesson." Tsubasa spoke in a calm manner.

With the kid distracted, the four punks managed to scurry away while cursing threats of revenge and other profanities. Nevertheless, the head perfect will get her subordinates to take care of them later. She made a quick call on her cell phone in advance just in case.

The restrained boy glared up at the older female with his piercing gray eyes. At that very moment when their gazes met, all doubt had been pushed aside.

_'Target, **acquired**.'_ Tsubasa mentally smirked in triumph.

"You're Hibari Kyouya, correct?" The perfect released her grip on his wrist.

The boy immediately jumped back and held his weapons in defense, "What of it? What gives you the right to interrupt my affairs?"

"Fukami Tsubasa, head of Namimori's Junior High disciplinary committee," Tsubasa boasted proudly, "You've caused quite a stir here. As chairwoman I can't take that lightly, so you'll be coming with me."

"I don't follow herbivores."

The teenager raised a brow, "Herbivores? What weird name calling you have."

"Go away or I'll bite you to death."

"Now you're some kind of vampire?"

"I'm not saying it again."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice,** _Kyo-chan_.**"

"Address my name properly, **_old hag_**."

It took less than a second for the insult to struck a nerve in the girl, as her left eye started twitching angrily. In retaliation, she smacked the little boy across the head with enough force to send him flying. His one way ticket on flight**_ 'Vengeful Airlanes'_**, ended abruptly once his body made a skidded landing on the dirt.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN_** OLD HAG**_? I'M ONLY FOURTEEN!" Tsubasa yelled furiously, an angry vein throbbing in her forehead, "Well, got any remarks there brat?"

She expected the boy to get up and follow with another snappy comment, instead she was greeted with an eerie silence. Her rage slowly began to faze down into concern, then anxiousness, and lastly...fear.

"H-H-Hey kid, a-are you all right there?" questioned the chairwoman, panic etched on her face. This was not looking too good for her. She managed to find her client in less than an hour, yet has already failed the mission by killing him!

"GAH! Don't do this to me, Kyo-chan! My old man will have my head if I screw this up!" Tsubasa crept closer to the fallen body, gently prodding him with her foot. To her relief Kyouya was still breathing, but appears to have lost consciousness.

Tsubasa gulped, "Well, can't leave him here. Hopefully that blow to his head didn't cause any permanent damage."

Grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, she unceremoniously hefted him onto her shoulder like a bag of flour. The teenager was rather surprised by how light and thin the kid was, considering the fact that he gave a rather ruthless pummeling on those bullies. And they were _**twice**_ his size!

The older girl let out a frustrated sigh, shifting the boy on her shoulders, "This is going to be one hell of a ride."

* * *

"_Work on your footing there, Kyouya!"_

"_Don't let those herbivores walk all over you."_

"_As expected, you are my son."_

"_When you're older...you'll look after this town for me...right?"_

* * *

_**Back at Namimori junior high: The reception room**_

These words have haunted Kyouya's dreams since the incident which occurred three months ago. Although he tried to bury them deep into the back of his mind, he could not find the will to let go of these remnants of his past. While most of them were filled with happy, loving memories; there was one horrifying blood ridden nightmare, which overruled them all.

Images of gunfire, bullets hitting flesh, and a person's smiling face...streaked with crimson blood.

**_'It's okay...Kyouya...'_**

* * *

"_F-Father_…" The little boy uttered from his trembling lips, his forehead dripping in a cold sweat...

"Hey Kyo-chan! Your sleeping face is adorable!"

...Until a voice with a tone so obnoxious, it managed to snap him out of his agonizing slumber.

Slowly sitting up, the boy found himself lying on a soft leather sofa in an unknown cramped room. At one end of the room, there was a wooden desk stacked with piles of untouched documents. Propped behind it was a scrawny teenage girl, dressed like some kind of school thug from an all-female gang. A **_yanki_**_(1)_, he believed they were called.

...Or at least he believed it to be a girl. Kyouya may still be a child, but he can spot a female when he sees one and this one had him **_stumped_**. Short unruly black hair, dry tanned skin, a lanky build, and furrowed thick eyebrows. If it weren't for the_ (extra large) _girl's uniform, he could have sworn he was looking at a slender young boy. The only feminine trait about this _'girl'_ was her wide _(and slightly bloodshot)_ amber eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Even her voice sounded androgynous to him.

A sharp pain in his head caused the boy to frown and memories from early dawned upon him.

"You…" Kyouya whispered dangerously, "You were the one who interfered with my punishment on those herbivores."

"Oh good, your brain is still in tact."

"I'll bite you to death." The young boy made a grab for his tonfas, only to find that they were no longer within his grasp.

"Looking for these?" Tsubasa twirled one of his weapons expertly in one hand, while scanning over a report in the other.

"Return them to me, **_now_**." Ignoring the boy's demand, she continued to skim through the assignment she received from her uncle.

_**Name: **Hibari Kyouya, **Age:** 8, **DOB**: May 5. Attends Namimori grade school, and parents are both deceased. Hibari Kyouya is the son of Hibari Kiyoshi, the president of a successful financial loan and trading company. However, their true area of expertise involves underground collaboration with the mafia, as well as having a past Yakuza lineage. The Vongola are one of their most long-term clients. For many years the Hibari family held a great influence over Namimori; even gaining at least 55% of the town's property. Some of this property includes one of the local schools, Namimori Junior High school. The Hibari family have been a well known benefactor for years.  
_

* * *

"Well, that explains the connection." Tsubasa continued to read on, while yet again paying no attention to the heated looks heading her direction.

* * *

_Three months ago during a meeting, a client from the Estraneo family was outraged when Hibari refused to give them any funding for their human weaponry experiments. They came to disagreeable terms over the test subjects, which involved using unwilling children. After a brief scuffle the family left the meeting in satisfaction, once Kiyoshi received three fatal gunshot wounds from the Estraneo's subordinates._

_Hibari Kyouya's grandfather has come out of retirement to run the company once again, while his aunt and uncle from his mother's side of the family have taken custody over him. Once Hibari Kyouya is of proper age, he will inherit his family's company, money, and 55% of Namimori. Until then, he will need rigorous training and the right __discipline before he can claim his inheritance. This way, the company can continue their affairs with the Vongola._

* * *

Seeing no mentions of the boy's mother, the older girl assumed that she died earlier on in his life. She glanced up at the boy who now resorted to just brooding on the sofa. The murderous aura he was emitting wasn't doing well to intimidate her, but she suppose his bitterness was understandable. The lose of his father and being thrown into a twisted world of corruption has robbed him of a childhood. Perhaps it was wrong of Tsubasa for labeling the kid as a typical spoiled rich brat. Placing the file aside, she rested her chin in her palm and gazed at Kyouya with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Hey, Kyo-chan."

"What, old hag?"

_**BAM!**_

Kyouya clutched at the newly throbbing bump on his head; a thick hard cover textbook lay not too far from him.

'_I take that back...the kid really is just a brat!'_ Tsubasa thought in annoyance before composing herself again.

"After having my men interrogate those kids from earlier, they said that you were the one who caused the fight," The teenager explained as calmly as possible, "The boy only bumped into you and you went ballistic on him!"

Kyouya scoffed and sprawled himself out on the sofa, "The herbivore was invading my space."

The girl blanched at the boy's blunt and arrogant response, _'What kind of reason is that?'_

"Are we done yet?"

Tsubasa massaged her temples in order to ease the forming headache, "Kyo-chan, you leave me no choice. You've disrupted the order in our town, and as head of the disciplinary committee I must **_punish_** you."

Kyouya raised a brow, "You? Punish me? What can an old hag like you do?"

The chairwoman managed to suppress her anger before continuing, "From this day forth, you are to no longer call me **_'__old hag'_**. Instead, you are to address me as **_'Tsubasa-senpai'_**. Starting tomorrow, you will be working as my assistant."

"And if I refuse?"

Tsubasa's lips curved into a mischievous smirk.

"Then…**_I'll bite you to death_**."

**Chibi18Chibi18Chibi18Chibi18**

Translations and cultural dictionary:

_**Yanki**_: In Japan, they are a subculture of youthful delinquents or gangsters. Female yanki in middle or high school tend to wear super long skirts or trench coats with their uniforms. They even shave their eyebrows, wear surgical masks, and ride motorcycles. For references, see Uotani Arisa from Fruits Basket.


	2. Call me Senpai

A/N Wow, I was seriously not expecting to get reviews for the first chapter, especially since I am using an OC. I guess adding 1827 really did the trick (Don't worry, it'll be there). However, instead of focusing on the pairing, just review my story as a whole, all right?

Chapter 2: Call me 'senpai'!

Warnings: Some swearing and violence. A hint of BL.

Pairings: Slight mentioning of 1827

**Call Me 'Senpai'! **

**OC18OC18OC18OC18OC18  
**

Kyouya stared blankly at the older girl, not knowing how to respond to her statement. This sharp-tongued teenager suddenly barges into his affairs, knocks him unconscious, carries him to this weird room, and has the nerve to make him her lowly **_assistant_**? She even went so far as to threaten him with his own lines!

"Is this…some kind of joke?" Kyouya demanded in a dark tone. If she was playing a trick on him, he did not find it funny in the slightest.

Tsubasa smiled coyly in response, "Not at all. Starting tomorrow you're going to be assisting me in my disciplinary committee duties. After school, you are to come straight to my office. I'll be teaching you some special lessons about proper adequate, as a way to help build your character."

"Is that so?" The little boy sneered, "You really don't know your place, do you? In case you have no clue, my family practically owns this school. You don't honestly believe that they'll allow this treatment towards me?

The teenager shrugged off his words and placed the boy's tonfa at the edge of her desk, "On the contrary, I called your relatives while you were still out cold. They were pretty thrilled when I told them you were going to be my helper and said '_Thank you for taking care of our dear Kyouya-kun for us_.' I think your aunt was crying tears of joy too."

Kyouya twitched in annoyance when he realized his own family deserted him. There was just…just…_no way_ he will tail behind this girl like some obedient herbivore. He will not allow it!

"If I refuse your orders, what do you plan on doing about it?" It was evident that he was not in the mood for anymore jokes.

"Then I'll march over to your school, call you out in front of all your classmates, and drag your beaten body over to my office," The chairwoman tilted her head and smiled sweetly, "That'll leave a good mental scar, don't you think?"

The little boy narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth to let out a small growl. Along with his bristled black hair, he reminded Tsubasa of an agitated little kitten. She suppressed a rare girlish giggle, since the image almost made the kid look kind of cute. At the moment the perfect expected him to blow another fuse, yet he surprised her when he suddenly stilled. His angry snarl was now replaced with a challenging smirk.

"I think…I have a better idea…."

In an instant, Kyouya seemed to vanish from the teenager's line of vision. Before Tsubasa could say a word, the kid reappeared in front of her desk to grab the unguarded tonfa. He pounced onto the desk like a predatory feline and lashed his weapon out on the chairwoman. Grabbing the nearest object(_another thick book_), the girl managed to block the attack by clashing the two objects against each other. The two of them stayed in that position while giving an intense glare to one another.

"As I thought, you're pretty strong…" Kyouya stated with a wicked grin, "Unlike all the other weaklings I've come across, you're a bit different from them. It makes me want to bite you to death."

Tsubasa forced an uneasy grin as a bead of sweat ran down her face, "H-Hey Kyo-chan, didn't your folks ever teach you that it's not nice to hit a girl."

"…I see no girls here."

His response received was a swift kick to the gut, "GET YOUR EYES CHECKED THEN!"

Shifting his body, Kyouya managed to avoid a painful landing by cushioning himself against the sofa behind him. He once again readied himself into a fighting position; the kick from earlier barely seemed to have fazed him, or he was just good at concealing his discomfort.

"Old hag, if I kill you…then there will be no reason for me to partake in your childish hall monitoring duties, correct?" Dismissing the usual annoying nickname, Tsubasa merely stared him down with a challenging expression.

"Sure, but you still got a long way before you can beat me down," The chairwoman took out the other tonfa from her desk and tossed it to the boy. He caught it easily with one hand.

"Come at me anytime. I'll be ready."

The kid smiled devilishly and held up both of his weapons, "Then it's a deal."

Fully intended to inflict as much harm as possible, Kyouya got ready to charge at the girl. But before a fist was raised, a light rapping on the door froze the pair in their tracks.

"Come in." Tsubasa tucked her own hidden weapon back into her sleeve, before a female committee member entered the room. The killer intent from earlier dissipated at the sudden change of atmosphere. Clearing her throat to gain attention, the subordinate spoke up in her most professional voice.

"Chairwoman Fukami I hate to interrupt, but there's someone here to escort Hibari Kyouya home."

The girl stepped aside to reveal a boy around Kyouya's age, yet taller and more rugged looking. From the way the kid chewed on the piece of grass stalk in his mouth, anyone could tell he was nervous from being around so many intimidating figures.

"I-I-I'm here to walk K-Kyouya-san home." The boy nervously informed, clutching a black backpack to his chest.

The chairwoman smiled as she approached and leaned down to his height, "What's your name, kid?" The teenager asked politely.

"K-Kusakabe Tetsuya, ma'am."

"I see…Are you his classmate then?"

"Y-Yes, m-my dad also works for the Hibari family."

"Well then Tetsu-kun," Tsubasa patted the boy's thick hair affectionately, "I'm counting on you to take care of Kyo-chan for me when I'm not around, all right?"

Kusakabe flushed and nodded happily, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

While a new friendship was forming, a forgotten raven haired boy scoffed in disgust as he watched the sugary scene from afar. No longer in the mood for bloodshed, he grabbed the backpack from the grass chewing male's arms and tossed his weapons inside it. Swinging the sack onto his thin shoulders, he marched towards the door as if none of the earlier events ever occurred.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya…" Kyouya glared daggers at the other male, "If you continue to crowd around here, I'll bite you to death."

The kid nearly choked on his stalk and obediently trotted after the other boy like a servant, "C-Coming, Kyouya-san!"

"Hey Kyo-chan!" Kyouya paused in the middle of the doorway to listen to the head perfect's message.

"Remember, for the next eighteen weeks you are to come straight to my office after school." Tsubasa gave him a playful wink, "And if you still want to fight me, you should try attacking when I'm at my most vulnerable moment."

The young boy narrowed his eyes in response, before violently slamming the door behind him. Kusakabe made sure to keep a safe distance away as he walked beside the shorter male. The dark aura he was emitting was overwhelming.

The taller of the two mustered up enough courage to speak, "K-Kyouya-san, who was that?"

Kyouya replied without sparing a glance at the other boy.

"My prey."

**1827182718271827**

Exhausted and angry…

These were the things Tsubasa was feeling as she staggered her way home, wondering what in the world did her father get her into? Perhaps it was because she was young and strict with kids, but this wasn't your normal babysitting job. The kid she was put in charge of didn't have an ounce of respect for her, and he seemed positively serious about **_'biting her to death'_** as well.

Not to mention the nerve of that brat, as he called her an old hag and unfeminine. She admits that she has a deep voice for her age_(she's still going through puberty!)_. Her clothes were two sizes too big _(she'll grow into them eventually)_, her eyebrows were thick and bushy _(plucking hurts!)_, and she was a bit on the scrawny side _(with an A-cup to boot)_.

The teenager repressed the urge to scream at the heavens, _'SO WHAT? I'M JUST A LATE BLOOMER! CAN YOU BLAME ME?'_

"Tsubasa-neechan!"

Of course, there was at least someone out there who truly appreciated her every flaw. Feeling the heavy burdens being lifted off of her back, the chairwoman outstretched her arms to catch a tiny figure into an embrace.

He beamed up at her with a smile and eyes which resembled her own amber orbs, "W-Welcome home!"

'_Oh, why couldn't kids grow up to be more like you?'_ The girl thought in bliss.

"Hey there Tsu-kun," Tsubasa ruffled the boy's spiky, yet soft brown hair, "I didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

This seven year old mass of innocence was none other than the teenager's adorable little cousin, Sawada Tsunayoshi _(Tsuna for short_). While the two weren't brother and sister, they shared a bond stronger than any other blood related siblings. Compared to Kyouya _(or any child)_ Tsuna was simply an **_angel_**!

Despite being close, the_** '**_**_Tsu-cousins'_** (_a nickname the neighbors fondly call them_) still contained contrasting personalities. Like some kids his age, Tsuna was weak, timid, and a klutz; on the other hand, Tsubasa was tough, laid back, and hot tempered. Unfortunately, Tsuna's cowardly nature has made him the victim of constant bullying. The other children would often mock the child for his incompetence and call him cruel nicknames, such as '**_No-Good Tsuna_**'. However, his cousin will have none of that; therefore, she'll chase after anyone who dared try to harm her precious relative. Although the last time she taught a lesson to some punk, a rumor spread about her being an ex-delinquent. So for the sake of the disciplinary committee, she had to tone down her rage a little.

"Tsubasa-neechan, what took you so long?" The boy looked at her with concern.

"I had some extra work to do for the discipline committee. A bird was flying around the school grounds and pecked at anyone who was crowding around." The chairwoman answered without batting an eye.

Tsuna blinked at her in bewilderment, but seemed to be convinced by her story, "O-Okay…"

"Ah, Tsubasa-chan, you're home!" A young brunette haired woman greeted the pair, her features similar to that of Tsuna's, "You're a little late today, but I guess your duties at school were keeping you occupied. Tsu-kun waited for you on the doorstep like a loyal puppy."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as the lady giggled, "_Mom!_"

"Hey auntie Nana, sorry for making you wait…" Tsubasa lightly bowed her head in apology, "I had some things to take care of for my dad."

The mention of the chairwoman's father made the older woman beamed in delight, "Oh, my brother contacted you? How is he? Is he working hard in those oil fields? What about my husband? Will Tsu-kun see his father again soon?"

"A-Ah, d-dad's just…fine," The teenager was taken back by the sudden barrage of questions, "U-Uncle Iemitsu is doing all right as well. No word on when they're coming back though." She nearly squawked when her aunt's eyes sadden, "But-But, he said that they might be back sooner or later sometime this year!"

Nana's face brightened again, "Oh, how wonderful! It's been nearly three years since your father left you in our care. Still…it wouldn't hurt for him to come and visit his own daughter."

The chairwoman wanted to beat herself senseless for telling such lies to her oblivious aunt and cousin. These poor people had no clue what kind of _**"****job"**_ those men really did. How in the world was she supposed to tell her aunt that her older brother **_and_** her husband were top subordinates for the most elite family in the Italian mafia, the **_Vongola_**? Honestly, those two could be so irresponsible when it comes to family. Did they really expect her to take care of everything while they were away?

* * *

_**Four years ago at the Japanese Airport...**_

_'Remember Tsubasa, my adorable sister and her son must never know about our other life. I wouldn't want to risk putting__ Na-chan and Tsu-kun into any worry or danger.'_

_A younger Tsubasa blanched in disgust as she witnessed her father gush with affection over the subject involving his little sister. Did everyone in her family have some sort of sibling complex? (Though that rule would apply to her soon, or so her father said.)  
_

_'Listen to your father on this, Tsu-chan,' The teenager's uncle gave her an encouraging thumbs up, 'We're counting on you to take care of them for us while we're away. From here on out, you're the man-er **woman**...__of the house.'_

_The girl glared skeptically at the man, 'Oy, did you just call me a ma-'_

_'Oh! Sorry Tsubasa, plane is about to leave. Gotta run, ciao!'  
_

_'Don't forget to keep the mafia a secret from your aunt and cousin! If they ask any questions you know what to say, right?'_

_'...Uncle Iemitsu has been given a special promotion in the oil fields, so he's too busy to come home...and you're managing his work.'_

_'That's my girl! Be good now!'_

_'At least pick a more admirable sounding career next time...'  
_

* * *

"Hey, Tsubasa-neechan…"

The teenager turned to acknowledge the little boy sitting next to her on the backyard porch. In the meantime, Tsuna's mother was in the kitchen fixing up today's dinner. For some time now the two just sat outside, engaged in pointless chatter and mindless cloud watching.

"Are daddy and uncle really coming back home?"

The older female gazed at the sky absentmindedly, "Who knows…"

'_Sigh…lucky clouds…they can just drift on their own without a care in the world.'_ Tsubasa's thoughts shifted to a certain raven haired boy.

Metaphorically speaking, Hibari Kyouya himself was very much like a cloud. The kid moves freely whenever he wants to, yet when you least expect it he could turn into a raging menace and cause a downpour on the people below him.

The perfect took a moment to glance at her carefree cousin. Kyouya was only a year apart from Tsuna, yet their personalities contrasted greatly with each other. But for how long will it be for the mafia world to taint Tsuna's innocence as it did with Kyouya? Just the thought of that happening made Tsubasa tense with anxiety.

But wasn't Tsuna also attending the same school? Surely he knew about the other boy or at least seen him around, "Hey Tsu-kun, do you know a kid named Hibari Kyouya?"

The brunette blinked curiously at her, "Huh?"

"_**Hibari Kyouya**_," She repeated, "He should be a grade higher than you. Have you ever seen him around your school?"

Tsuna fidgeted anxiously, "I-I have."

Tsubasa sat up, now interested, "Really? Do you know anything about him then?"

"H-Hibari-san is…is…_scary._"

"…Is that all?"

The little boy scratched the back of his head nervously, the sleeve of his shirt rolled back loosely as he did so, "He-He use to be really quiet a-and didn't like to play with the other kids…b-but now he **_hits _**people. He's really, _really_ scary."

"Was the kid always like that or…" Tsubasa trailed off when her eyes spotted a dark mark on Tsuna's arm, "…Tsu-kun, what happened to your arm?"

The boy gasped and hid his limb away from view, "N-N-Nothing!"

Tsuna flinched when his cousin roughly grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled back his sleeve to reveal even more bruises and a scrape, "How is this nothing? Who did this to you?" Tsubasa loomed over him as a murderous aura surrounded her.

"WAS IT A BULLY?" The girl practically roared, causing the little boy to cower in fear.

"I-I-It w-w-was a-a bunch of k-kids…" The boy trembled before adding, "F-F-Four older b-b-boys were p-pushing me around!"

Tsubasa abruptly stood up and stomped her way towards the front door. An evil glint twinkled in her eye as she tossed on her disciplinary committee jacket, "I'll go kick their asses..."

"HIIII!" Her cousin let out a tiny shriek and tugged on the hem of her coat. His efforts to hold her back were deemed useless, as she simply dragged him across the floor, "Wait! Wait! Tsubasa-neechan, you don't have to beat anyone! S-Someone already got them!"

The chairwoman's rage died down and she looked at the boy confusingly, "W-What?"

The boy released his death grip on her jacket and sighed in relief, "I-I heard from the other kids say that a boy my age…beat them up after school. Th-They said he goes to my s-school too."

Tsubasa's eyes widened in disbelief, "Someone from your school? H-How is that possible?"

Tsuna fidgeted once again, a troubled look crossed his features, "I-I don't h-have any friends, but the kids I know aren't very strong either. T-The only strong one I-I know is-is…Hibari-san."

The boy's cousin collapsed onto the floor in shock. A number of confused thoughts filled her head, all concerning a grumpy raven haired boy who might have some hope left for him.

Tsuna panicked over his cousin's state and flailed his arms around like a fish out of water, "But-But, I don't think it was him at all! H-Hibari-san is strong, but he wouldn't bother to defend someone like me!"

For a moment the teenager stared blankly at the fearful child, until the corners of her lips began to twitch and she let out an amused chuckle.

"Ahahaha...Tsu-kun, I'll be sure to thank your**_ savior_** tomorrow."

**OC27OC27OC27**

A/N Finally finished the second chapter! Thank you to the ones who have commented and watched my fanfic. For this chapter, I wanted to reveal some secrets about Tsubasa, so she could almost seem like a realistic Reborn character. I decided to stick with her being the cousin of Tsuna, since making her the older sister can confuse things and throw the original storyline out of order. Be on the look out for Hibari's adventures with the discipline committee!


	3. Namimori is not too big or too small

A/N Hello again to all you readers. I'm very happy that I've gotten more reviews than I did the last chapter. I'm a little relieved that everyone here approves of Tsubasa; trying to make her a realistic and likable Reborn character was difficult. I had to do some heavy planning in order to write her out as a non-Mary Sue OC. In other news, I assure everyone that I will not focus too much on Tsubasa and more on the original Reborn cast later on. It's just that I want to use Tsubasa as a source to foreshadow the events that happen in Reborn.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, it would be a BL series.

Chapter 3: **Namimori is not too big or too small**

Warnings: Some swearing and violence. A small hint of BL

Pairings: Implied 1827

**OCOCOCOCOCOC**

The head perfect tapped her foot impatiently; checking her watch every now and then to see the time.

'_That brat is **late**…'_

Today was the first day of Hibari Kyouya's _'discipline training'_ and the kid happens to be half an hour late. The other members were ordered to scout around the school, while their leader chose to wait around the front entrance of the building. Since Tsubasa's cousin attends the same grade school as the raven haired boy, she knew he had to be out of class by now.

**_Unless_**…that little boy had some trick up his sleeve.

"Hmm…I wonder if he's planning on biting me to death today." The teenager held her chin in thought and tilted her head to the side…

…dodging the _**tonfa **_which flew right past and barely missed her head by an inch.

The girl rolled her eyes as she picked up the fallen weapon and swerved on her heel to block Kyouya's other upcoming tonfa from hitting her face.

He positioned himself into a fighting stance and stared her down with his weapon poised in the air.

"Old hag, today I will bite you to death." He declared, before lunging forward to throw another swing.

With a bored stare, the perfect casually evaded the feeble assault by stepping to the side. She then grabbed hold of his tiny little arm, and flipped him over like a flapjack in one quick swoop.

The teen peered down at him lazily, "Sorry Kyo-chan, try again next time."

Tsubasa backed away to let the boy sit up and hop back onto his feet. He shouted after her when she started heading towards the school, "We're not done yet, old hag!"

Pausing in mid-step, she slowly turned her head around to shoot him an irritated glare.

"First of all, you lost the battle as soon as I had you on the ground. Second of all, if you're going to sneak up on anyone, you should lower that killer intent of yours. I can sense you a mile a way. And third of all…"

The girl leaned over to give the boy a painful flick on the nose, emitting a hiss of pain from him.

"…It's **_'Senpai'_**, not **_'old hag'_**."

To add even more insult to his pride, Tsubasa faced away from the child and proceeded to pick up his weapons without a care in the world, "Where are you going with those?" Kyouya demanded.

"I'm confiscating these." Tsubasa tucked the tonfas under her arm,"You can have them back once we're done, but we're behind schedule because of your tardiness."

Before she could take another step into the building an important detail crossed her mind. She had nearly forgotten to ask Kyouya about that matter involving her cousin. There wasn't any evidence which proved that he was the one who helped her cousin out. But there wasn't any other reports which matched the incident Tsuna described.

"By the way Kyo-chan, I want to ask you something."

The boy crossed his arms in a haughty manner, but listened to her request, "What now?"

"Those four kids yesterday, what's the real motive for beating them up?"

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "I told you already, they were crowding me so I bit them to death."

"Oh?" The teen looked inquisitive by his answer, "Are you sure it wasn't a much deeper reason than that? You didn't beat them up to **_avenge_** someone, did you?"

She then added in a hush voice, "_A cute little kid at your school, maybe?_"

Now it was the boy's turn to stare at her in suspicion, "What…are you babbling about?"

Tsubasa waved it off and headed inside the school, "Never mind, I'll get the answer out of you sooner or later."

She beckoned the boy inside, "Now follow me already, we got work to catch up on." Unbeknown to Kyouya, the teenager had a faint smile on her lips; as if to inwardly show her gratitude.

_'Thanks anyway.'_ But he won't hear it from her just yet.

'_That hag is hiding something from me.' _Nothing irritated the young Hibari more than secrets, especially if they involved him. As much as he hates to admit it, the situation at the moment was not to his advantage. Still feeling rather peeved, he decided to go along with the herbivore's orders and followed her into the school.

'_Perhaps this disciplinary committee work will help me figure out her next move.'_

The chairwoman has won the battle for today, but once she let's her guard down Kyouya will surely win the war.

**OC18OC18OC18OC18OC18OC18**

For nearly an hour now, the raven haired boy staggered behind the chairwoman as she led him around the empty school halls. Like an eccentric tour guide, she would point out to certain rooms where various muffled noises of active club members could be heard from behind the doors.

"Over in this room is the chess club…" The teenager gestured to a door filled with quiet chatter, "Its beginning to lose its popularity, so the school's planning to open another club to replace it."

"Does it look like I care?" Kyouya growled inwardly, his mood growing fouler by the minute.

Ignoring the bitter tone, she continued with her rambling, "There's this kid I know around your age who suggested that we start a boxing club. I'm not so sure about it since it's not a very common club for a middle school, but apparently he said it would be '_**extreme**'_."

"What do you think, Kyo-chan?" Tsubasa looked to him for a second opinion, instead he gave her a dissatisfying scowl in response.

"Where in the world is there discipline in hall monitoring?" Kyouya snarled.

The perfect frowned at the supposedly mundane name, "We are not **_hall_ _monitoring_**, we are inspecting and maintaining order in the halls."

"In short, we're hall monitoring."

"We are not hall-!" The girl calmed herself before speaking in a serious voice, "Look, let me make it clear for you. Even though school hours are over, it doesn't mean work for the disciplinary committee is done. A lot of crazy things can happen around this time."

"How so?" The boy asked, unimpressed.

The perfect's proud facade faltered as she tried to muster up a decent, yet professional answer, "W-Well, a c-club member could be…skipping out on their duties! Yeah, or-or they could be off wandering around doing…doing…um-er…disorderly…things!"

"…"

"…"

"…So we're hall monitoring?"

Tsubasa's shoulders (_and pride_) fell in defeat. She hates to admit it, but truthfully they were hall monitoring. It was never her intention to call it as such, but she wanted her little assistant to be impressed by the complexity of the committee.

'_Why can't you be like other kids and just listen quietly with an awestruck look on your face?'_ Tsubasa grumbled inwardly, thinking of her cousin Tsuna as the perfect example of a sweet, obedient child. The image of her cute cousin staring at her with big admirable eyes was enough to make her heart flutter.

On the other hand, Kyouya didn't know if he should be creeped out or furious with the currently day dreaming perfect. It was leaning towards the latter.

'_Is she making fun of me?'_ The raven haired boy couldn't figure it out. He didn't want to acknowledge his mistake, but perhaps he was wrong about her being a strong leader. She really was just a regular herbivore like all the others. Words could not describe his growing disappointment.

But there may be some hope left for her yet, since things seem to take a drastic turn whenever a person intrudes on the duo. In this case, it was one of the male perfects running towards his leader in a panic.

"Fukami-senpai!" The subordinate came to a halt to catch his breath, "O-Outside the courtyard…th-there are some students from K-Kokuyo middle school causing trouble again!"

'_Kokuyo? That neighboring town? What do they want?'_ Kyouya wondered in bewilderment. He recalled his grandfather mentioning how Kokuyo has been infamously known for having rotten students(_a majority of them being delinquents or gang member_s). But even more so for their long going rivalry with Namimori middle school. How the rivalry started was still a mystery, but it wasn't uncommon for the schools to clash every now and then. Although the feuds have the tendency to get out of hand, it only happens rarely.

"They brought stronger people this time! We can't hold them back much longer!"

The tomboyish girl groaned and slapped her forehead in annoyance, "Of all the days they had to show up..."

Tsubasa gave the younger boy an apologetic grin, before sliding open one of the windows.

"Sorry Kyo-chan, but I need to take care of something."

"Where are you going?" Kyouya demanded, _'And why are you climbing out the window?'_

Using the skills of an accomplished gymnast, the chairwoman leaped from the window sill and latched onto the branch of a nearby tree. She managed to swing off the branch by gaining some momentum, and then landed surprisingly gently on the soft ground below.

"I need you to watch the kid for me," Tsubasa called out to the subordinate peering down at her from the open window.

"Kyo-chan, **_stay where you are_**." The perfect ordered sternly before running off to the courtyard.

The sound of those words triggered the boy to freeze in his place, "Stay…where I am?"

* * *

**_'Stay where you are, Kyouya. You're not ready to be involved in these meetings.'_**

_A pat on the head._

**'_I'll be quick, don't worry.'_**

**'_Kyouya, what are you doing here? I told you to stay outside!'_**

**'_Die, Hibari!'_**

_The sound of gunfire._

**'_KYOUYA LOOK OUT!'_**

_Warmth enveloped him._

**'**_**K-Kyou…ya…**'_

_The feeling of blood splattering all over his body._

_But none of it his own._

* * *

Kyouya clenched his trembling fist until his knuckles shown white. Without even being aware of his own actions, he mounted his foot onto the window sill.

"No one tells me what to do."

Paying no heed to the other committee member's protest, the young Hibari imitated the chairwoman's previous maneuvers and latched himself onto a tree branch. Due to his small stature, jumping from such a height would be impossible, so he had to climb his way down instead. Once his feet touched the ground, he sped off towards the direction the teenage girl ran off to.

'_Old hag, you better not get yourself killed. I still haven't bitten you to death yet.' _

The young boy came to a sudden halt once he could see a figure come into view. His gray eyes widen in surprise to see the chairwoman, standing triumphantly unscathed rather than a battered mess. A heap of middle school students garbed in Kokuyo uniforms were scattered around her, all of them knocked out cold.

"Honestly, when will these feuds end?" Tsubasa scoffed in disgust, dusting off her hands.

She then set her attention to her roughed up committee members, "Hey, you guys all right?"

"W-We're fine, thank you Fukami-senpai!" One of the members exclaimed joyously, unaware that blood was dripping out of his broken nose.

"You were amazing Fukami-senpai!"

"We were at our end until you arrived!"

The chairwoman scratched her head in embarrassment, "Oh come on guys, it was nothing really."

Kyouya watched indifferently at their little victory cheer, a bit angry at himself that he was actually concerned over that oafish girl, "You're alive after all."

The chairwoman turned sharply to face the boy, "Kyo-chan! I thought I told you to stay at the school!"

Ignoring her squawking, he shifted his narrow gaze towards the group of unconscious Kokuyo students. The bruises on their bodies showed signs of a scuffle, but it seems within an hour or so they'll be back on their feet again. Seeing them in such a light condition didn't seem to please the boy, as he felt that they got off way too easily.

"You should have bitten them to death."

Tsubasa looked taken aback before letting out a light chuckle, "I wouldn't be doing my job properly then."

"It would get your point across." Kyouya indicated arrogantly. The girl gestured for her subordinates to drag away the fallen Kokuyo students, allowing the two to talk in private.

"The duty of the disciplinary committee is not to abuse students, but to keep them in order. Pounding on them until they're crippled would make me more out of line than them." The perfect focused her wide brown eyes on the school building.

"Kyo-chan, take a good look at this place. We may appear strict, but the disciplinary committee will do what we can to keep this school's reputation untainted and the students safe. They may find it an annoyance, but a little tough love will set them on the right path." She then retrieved the boy's tonfas from the inside of her committee jacket and held them out for Kyouya to take.

"That's the end of our session for today. It's not exactly how I planned it, but we can cover what we missed tomorrow."

The young male hesitated for a moment to take back his confiscated weapons, yet reached out for them when he didn't sense any trickery, "Then what about you? What do you gain from all this?"

The image of a young boy with wild brown hair and a toothy grin flashed in the chairwoman's mind.

Tsubasa replied with a kind and gentle smile.

"A brighter future for someone I care deeply about."

When the girl beamed down on him, Kyouya felt a familiar warmth spread through out his body. Such a small nuisance would never faze his resolve, yet her expression seemed to have sparked a sense of nostalgia. It was a comforting feeling he felt from a few years back, but it wasn't her smile that caused him to feel this way. The cheerful grin and wide amber eyes were similar, yet this person's eyes were filled with something different.

They didn't hold the gleam of a leader or a strong warrior, instead it was pure…

**_Innocence_**.

* * *

'_D-Did you lose someone too, Onii-chan?'_

* * *

_...  
_

His eyes blinked bewilderingly at the sudden memory re-flashing in his mind. Why that image appear to him just now, he couldn't figure out.

On the other hand, the chairwoman raised a concern brow when she caught the kid gazing at her face once again. She may not be a beauty, but her face wasn't that weird looking enough to cause stares. Maybe she had a huge zit somewhere?

"Are you okay there, Kyo-chan?"

"…When you smile…"

"Go on."

"…You resemble a little boy."

"..."

Kyouya went home with a newly formed bump on his head that day.

**1827182718271827**

A/N Finally, it's been completed! I'm so sorry for not updating, my schedule keeps me occupied. I know you guys want to see Hibari and Tsuna as the main focus here, so next chapter I'll do just that. Fear not, Tsubasa will make some small appearances.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Crowded Streets of Memories

A/N Hey guys, I had such great feedback last chapter, so I'm feeling pumped up to type the newest one. For this chapter I'll focus as much as I can on Tsuna and Hibari, but Tsubasa will be in here as well. Also, be on the look out for any guest appearances! You might see some familiar faces in the future chapters.

I do not own KHR, if I did, 1827 would be canon! (Even though there are times when it feels like it is. ~ IS SHOT~)

Chapter 4: **The Crowded Streets of Memories**

Warnings: Swearing, violence. Small hint of BL

Pairings: Implied 1827

**OC18OC18OC18OC18**

For the past seven weeks it had been the same routine. Every day Kyouya would come up with a different strategy, in order to finally bite the insufferable old hag to death. He tried sneaking up on her from behind, jumped on her when something caught her eye, and even attacked her while she took a nap in her office. He even modified his own tonfas to extract hidden arsenals, such as spikes or chain hooks to help give him an edge.

Yet in the end, it was the chairwoman who always came up victorious _(That girl had crazy reflexes even in her sleep!)_. As a penalty lost, he was forced to perform meaningless chores from sweeping the reception room, to organizing files in alphabetical order. No matter, it'll only motivate his ambition further to kill that ape-like female.

Unfortunately, this week of defeat was the one he dreaded the most. Instead of frivolous clean up duties, he had to do the most humiliating, most brutal, most herbivorous thing he had ever done in his eight years of life.

"Say it."

Tsubasa grinned in a way that resembled a scheming fox. The young Hibari turned away in defiance.

"I refuse."

"It's been seven weeks and you still haven't bitten me to death yet, so say it."

"I'd rather die."

"We had a deal, Kyo-chan. How hard is it to call me '**_senpai_**'? Don't tell me you're not man enough to keep a promise."

Kyouya sighed in defeat, "Fine, have it your way."

The teenager's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I, Hibari Kyouya…"

_Yes, yes, YES!_

"From now on, shall address Fukami Tsubasa as…"

_Finally, no more being called an old hag!_

"**_Hag-senpai_.**"

"…"

_Damn it!_

* * *

It had become a daily ritual for Kusakabe Tetsuya to pick up his classmate from Namimori middle school. The other male would usually be waiting inside the reception room after his work was over. He was always eager to personally retrieve Hibari Kyouya from the school. In the meantime, his father waited outside as their chaperon.

"I'll go get Kyouya-san, dad!" The little boy called out happily as he proceeded to enter the school gates. The middle aged man gave his son a nod of approval and stood patiently by a black expensive looking car.

The boy didn't look thrilled because he actually enjoyed riding home with the young Hibari. On the contrary, he felt rather inferior whenever he was next to the shorter, yet intimidating, young male. Kyouya came from a powerful and respectable family, who have been known and feared since the day they claimed their place in Namimori soil.

Tetsuya's father would often tell his son that being able to work under a great leader such as Hibari was truly an honor. The day he became a believer was when he actually met the head president in person during a parent meet up at school.

A triangular pale face, dark raven locks, and sharp narrow eyes; together with Kyouya, it wouldn't take long for anyone to figure out that they were father and son.

But unlike his son, Hibari Kiyoshi carried the warmth and affection of a loving father underneath his icy exterior. Tetsuya still remembered the gentle smile gracing the man's youthful face when he spoke to him for the first time.

* * *

'_Hmm…so you're Kusakabe's son?' The adult male caressed the boy's head affectionately with his strong, yet gentle hand._

'_Then I'm counting on you to take care of Kyouya when I'm not around.'_

* * *

The meeting between the two took place about a year before Hibari Kiyoshi's untimely death. Tetsuya's father never explained to him how such a prosperous man like Hibari would meet his demise at a young age. The news sadden him greatly, but his father assured him that Hibari died an honorable death.

After the funeral, Kyouya started to change for the worse. Instead of the quiet and indifferent child he use to be, he began expressing his despair by unleashing it onto unsuspecting people. The mansion he once lived in and the employees who once worked for him, suffered quite a bit of damage in the aftermath. There didn't seem to be an ounce of hope left for him anymore.

Yet Kusakabe was one of the few who still had hope, as he doted on the raven haired boy constantly. Being Kiyoshi's trusted right-hand man, he hoped to break him free of his withdrawal state, but would sometimes forget about the needs of his own son. All Tetsuya could do was watch helplessly from afar, while the young Hibari pushed away anyone who tried to lend him a helping hand.

The little boy finally stood before the door of the reception room he had grown accustomed to seeing everyday. When he first laid eyes on this door, he grew anxious over what kind of new world he would discover in this room. In his heart, he felt that once he entered this room...he can never escape from it again.

As he began to turn the knob, his thoughts recalled the feeling of a strong, yet smaller hand patting his head affectionately in a familiar fashion.

* * *

'_I'm counting on you to take care of Kyo-chan for me when I'm not around, all right?_'

* * *

Young cheeks flamed with a tint of pink over the fond memory. It seemed a bit silly, but those encouraging words showed him how much importance he really had in his life. Even if it was just a little.

He'll become stronger and be the type of person even Kyouya can rely on.

Brimming with new found confidence, Tetsuya creaked open the door to take a look inside. To his surprise, the place was voided of any people for once. No sign of Kyouya or that delinquent looking girl anywhere.

"Kyouya-san? Tsubasa-senpai?" He entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

He called out again, "Kyouya-san, where are you?"

"**_Up here._**"

Any signs of courage vanished when Tetsuya let out a high pitched undignified screech. He whipped his body around to come face to face with a bizarre _(yet somewhat hilarious)_ sight.

Violent, bloodthirsty, and enigmatic Hibari Kyouya was found duct taped, yes _**duct taped**_, in a spread eagle position on the other side of the door! The enormous amount of sticky strips had enough strength to trap the boy against the surface, making him resemble a fly caught in a spider's web.

Tetsuya gaped at the sight in shock, "K-K-Kyouya-san, what happened?"

"You have ten minutes to get your father in here or I'll bite you to death."

**OC27OC27OC27OC27OC27**

Tsubasa fumed silently to herself after the two hour session with Kyouya was done for today _(though it took twenty minutes to tape him to the door)_. She was so close,**_ so close_**, but the brat just had to open his foul mouth a little wider.

"Tsubasa-neechan, your ice cream is melting." Tsuna pointed to the girl's arm.

"Huh?" Tsubasa blinked quizzically at her cousin and glanced at the arm holding her treat. Like the brunette said, the sweet vanilla confectionery was cascading down her wrist like water droplets.

"_**HIII!**_" The chairwoman let out a shriek before lapping up the flowing ice cream cone as fast as she could.

Her cousin giggled, "You're really silly Tsubasa-neechan."

Tsubasa pouted and finished off her ice cream cone in a few large bites, "I was just thinking about something that's all."

Since the first day of Kyouya's session with the head perfect, any subject involving her cousin was never brought up again. If word got out that the seven-year-old was related to her, who knows what that raven haired brat might do. There was a high chance he would bite little Tsuna to death out of spite. Strangely, the image of Kyouya nibbling the cute boy didn't seem so unnerving now that she thinks about it. Crap, that made her sound like a pervert.

"So Tsu-kun…how was school? No one's bugging you right?" questioned Tsubasa.

The brunette shook his head, "No, those bullies stopped picking on me a long time ago. But it's so weird; every time they see me they run away. The kid who beat them up must have really spooked them."

'_I think I know who's responsible for that.'_ The teenager's thoughts lingered on a certain self proclaimed carnivore.

As if reading her thoughts, Tsuna assumed it would interest his cousin to bring up an old subject they haven't discussed in a while.

"Are you still thinking about Hibari-san?"

Tsubasa gawked at the boy in surprise, "W-Why would you bring him up, Tsu-kun?" She swore, her cousin's intuition can be so sharp that it scares even her.

"You use to talk about him a lot," The boy quirked his head to the side in curiosity, "Why did you want to know about him?"

The girl tried to muster up a good excuse, "Um, his father use to send funding to help support our school, but since he's gone now I'm a little worried about his son."

Tsuna took his time to ponder this, "He's…not hitting people a lot anymore."

Now the chairwoman looked interested, "He's not?"

"I-I don't think Hibari-san is a bad person," Tsuna continued, "At first, he seemed really scary, but one time I talked to him-"

"Wait, you_ **talked**_ to him?" His cousin cut him off, _'That must have taken every ounce of courage to pull such a stunt.'_

"J-J-Just a little bit," The boy twiddled his thumbs anxiously _(a childish habit she found quite adorable)_, "N-None of the other kids would play with me and he was just sitting by himself, so I asked if he wanted to play."

"And…what did he do?"

"N-Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He-He just stared at me. I think he didn't want to be bothered, so I told him sorry and left."

Tsubasa shifted her gaze towards the sky, "Tsu-kun, you told me _**Kyo**_-I mean _**Hibari-kun**_ wasn't a bad person…Why would you say that when you're so afraid of him?"

Tsuna pursed his lips in wonderment, "H-Hibari-san never smiles, or laughs, or shows any feelings, but his eyes…look so **_lonely_**."

The chairwoman blanched, _'Lonely? If I recall, the kid threatens anyone who even mentions the word '**crowd**'.'_

The little boy continued, "Mommy says, people aren't mean because they're bad. She-She said…some people are mean, because they may be mad or sad. A-and sometimes the only way to make them feel better is to…hurt other people."

"I-I don't know much about him, but I think Hibari-san is really sad inside, so he hits anyone who gets close to him. Hibari-san…probably doesn't want to feel bad anymore."

There was a brief amount of silence as the two cousins were left to contemplate their own thoughts. To break out of the cheerless atmosphere, Tsubasa gave him one of her trademark grins and patted the boy's brown locks.

"I never thought I'd hear something like that from a little kid, but I do hope you're right, Tsu-kun."

* * *

Having help from the Kusakabe family, Kyouya managed to break free from his makeshift tape web. Now sitting in his chaperon's car, he was driven even further to murder the newly called _'**hag-senpai**'_. Tetsuya's father apologized endlessly as he drove the boys' home in his black SUV.

"I truly apologize, young master! The way they treated you was inexcusable. I shall report this to your grandfather at once!"

Kyouya narrowed his blue gray eyes at the middle aged man.

"That won't be necessary." The boy ordered bluntly, peeling off the last piece of duct tape from his clothes.

"B-But, young master-!"

"Kusakabe," Kyouya cut him off in a dangerous tone, "Are you disobeying my orders? I will deal with the matter on my own, so don't you dare tell my grandfather what happened."

'_That girl is **my** prey...I won't let anyone else confront her.'_

"A-As you wish, young master." Kusakabe complied in reluctant obedience.

"And you..." The raven haired boy turned to the taller male seated next to him, "You're invading my space, move back."

"Y-Yes, Kyouya-san!" Tetsuya scooted back as far as he could.

Satisfied, the young Hibari closed his eyes and leaned back into the soft interior of the vehicle. When he made himself comfortable, he opened his eyes to watch the scenery zoom by through the tinted car windows. At one point, they drove past an area where a group of people were setting up decorations and booths. Possibly preparing for an upcoming festival.

Kyouya frowned in distaste. Festivals meant gatherings, gatherings meant grouping, and grouping meant _**crowds**_. Something he has loathed for as long as he can remember.

* * *

Like any child at the age of four, Kyouya use to be full of smiles and laughter. His father was frequently busy with work, so the only playmates he had were the servants. Once in a while, Kusakabe would even gladly train him in basic combat.

This time it was a game of hide and seek, a favorite past time of the young Kyouya. Over time, he became an ace at hiding himself inside certain parts of the company's building.

Unfortunately, the game didn't become so fun anymore when he accidentally locked himself in a supply closet.

The room was dark, cramped, and the walls felt like they were minimizing his space by the second. There weren't any windows, so the only way to exit was for someone to open the door on the other side. His desperate cries for help remained unheard, and it became difficult to breathe.

Almost an hour later, one of the cleaning ladies found him curled up in the closet. Seeing his chance of freedom, Kyouya burst out of the suffocating room and engulfed as much air as possible. The staff members gathered around him in concern, inspecting to see if the young master was all right.

The way they circled him reminded Kyouya of his agonizing time in the cramped room, but that wasn't what frightened him the most. His heart kept racing and his body trembled uncontrollably. Perhaps he was still traumatized from the incident, but his senses seemed to have heightened to where he could actually **_feel_** their worry.

Having all these emotions over whelm him at once wasn't helping to ease his tension. It became harder to breathe again, so he broke free from their hold; until he ran into the arms of someone with a much more calming aura. Coming around the corner, after finishing up a meeting, was none other than his unsuspecting father who was surprised to see his son in such a state.

"Kyouya, what's gotten into you?"

Kyouya didn't reply and tightly clung onto him for dear life.

* * *

The ones in charge of Kyouya were let off lightly, but the boy became a rather socially awkward individual since that day. He hardly smiled anymore or showed any emotions, yet his father didn't question him on what had happened. There had been gossip amongst the servants that the trauma had a psychological effect on him, causing the child to become vastly sensitive to his surroundings. But what they didn't realize was that it was the emotions of people which he truly feared.

A couple of months later, Hibari Kiyoshi was invited to attend a party hosted by the president of a fellow company they've done business with in the past. He was welcomed to bring his son along for the ride, but Kyouya chose to stray away from the lavished party while his father went to mingle.

In Kyouya's observation, his father was a man who stood taller amongst a group of high society. When he made conversation, he looks at the person directly and doesn't lets anyone stare him down. Whatever words escaped from his lips, it was always about business, politics, or any adult related topic. Once the small talk ended, he continuously manages to leave a great impression as the ones he converses with begin to praise him.

"Well look who we have here!" A gaudy female party-goer exclaimed, approaching the unaccompanied little boy.

Like a moth to a flame, a whole flock of people Kyouya has never met before started to rush right over to him. The sounds of their gabfest, and jovial laughter rang in his sensitive ears. A foul odor of alcohol was hinted in their breath.

"This is Hibari's son?"

"He looks just like him!"

"Such a cute boy too!"

"He'll grow up to be successful like his father!"

While more of them gathered, the familiar feeling of his oxygen being cut off began welling up inside him. Beads of sweat poured down his pale face as their obnoxious chatter morphed into a type of garbled demonic speech. The young Hibari broke away from the crowd in a blind panic and ran out the exit to escape the intolerable noises.

Once he was out of there, he collapsed against a nearby wall in exhaustion and slid down to the floor, curling himself into a fetal position.

It was different from the last time where everyone was actually fretting over his well being. Those people with their _**plastic**_ grins, it felt so fake that he could sense the lies radiating off of their bodies. In their greedy perspective, Kyouya was probably just a future ticket to money and power. Not a single one cared about him as a whole. Such a disgusting feeling, he hated it!

After seeing his son run off like that, Kiyoshi decided to ditch the party to check up on his son's condition, "So that's where you've been hiding."

"What are you doing here by yourself?" His son refused to acknowledge the older male's presence. Smiling sympathetically, Kiyoshi approached the frightened boy and squatted down to his level.

"It's scary, isn't it? Being surrounded by such two-faced people. I felt the same way when I was your age." At this, Kyouya lifted his head to look at him in disbelief. He always viewed his father as a brave man, so to hear him actually admits his fears was surprising.

"Remember what I told you: **_Be a carnivore, not a herbivore_**. As a carnivore, you have to put up a strong visage to show you're not afraid. If you fall victim to their trap, you'll be preyed upon like a lowly herbivore."

The man stared at him earnestly, "Don't let those herbivores walk all over you."

His son frowned and held his chin high, "I'm not a herbivore."

The adult male let out an amused chuckle, "As expected, you are my son."

* * *

A few more months passed by and Kyouya was now at the age of five. During that time, his father spent endless and stressful hours organizing the company, yet his resolve remained unaltered. Without his father around to comfort him, Kyouya reverted back to his distant self once again. Realizing that he wasn't spending much time with his own son, Kiyoshi made arrangements for two plane tickets heading towards Rome, Italy. The original intention for the flight was a business meeting with a long time client, but at same time it was a vacation for the both of them.

Traveling to a different country was both intriguing and nerve-racking for the young Hibari. Interacting with foreigners was a new experience for him, unlike his father who dealt with clients from all over the world.

After landing and resting in their hotel, the Hibari family took a stroll through the populous streets of Rome. As Kiyoshi led the boy around, the uneasy feeling started building up inside of him again. Kyouya clutched tightly onto his father's hand, moving in closer to avoid coming in contact with any passersby. The adult male was the only lifeline who could prevent him from losing his composure.

"You see, I told you this place would be fun." His father indicated positively.

Kyouya gulped down his growing anxiety, "Y-Yeah."

The place was indeed beautiful and alluring, but it didn't erase the fact on how it was packed full of people. Tourists would squabble excitingly over sight-seeing icons, such as ancient Roman ruins, or giant water fountains sculpted into brilliant figures. An energetic male tourist flashed his camera enthusiastically, accidentally blinding Kyouya with the light. The boy winced in irritation and rubbed his eyes to clear the blinking dots from his vision.

That was when he realized he had released his grip on his father's hand.

"Kyouya!" His father attempted to make a grab for his son, only to have a large group of tourists suddenly swarm in front of his path.

Kyouya's heart pounded rapidly against his chest, letting the horde shove him further away from his father. He searched in sheer panic for the older man, yet his small height rendered him unable to see anything past their heads. Compared to him, these people were giants who could easily trample the child if he wasn't careful.

He panted as the scene from the flamboyant party replayed inside his mind like a video reel from an old fashioned movie. The sound of chattering tourists started to shift into the same frightening warped tone, while their cheerful smiles resembled the drunken party goers' predatory grins and scheming greedy eyes.

The young Hibari covered his ears to mute out the mocking laughter.

_'I need to get out of here!'_

His surroundings began to darken, swallowing him into a black void.

'_Somebody…help me!' _

And then…**_silence_**.

A comforting warmth tickled his skin, causing him to slowly open his eyes and cease his shaking. He whipped his head towards the source of the heat, and discovered a mysterious orange flame flickering in the distance.

Was it…a way out?

Despite not knowing where this unknown flame led to, he chose to take his chances and dash towards it. Drawing closer to the radiating light, he could hear an audible sound coming from the source.

It sounded like the flame was…**_sobbing_**?

The boy shook it off and continued with the main focus at hand. The black void began to melt away, revealing the light of the outside world. As he ran faster, the orange flame began to fade as well. A tiny figure began to take shape within it.

The raven haired male came to a sudden halt as soon as the flame vanished completely and he was back in the noisy streets of Rome once again. What he discovered in its place was not something he expected.

A child, around his age and possibly a boy, sat against the railings of a metal fence. He hiccuped uncontrollably and rubbed away the tears streaming down his face. Kyouya came to a conclusion that the sobbing he had heard previously might have came from him.

Noticing another presence, the crying boy lifted his head to look up at the one who discovered him. When he came into view of the boy's chubby tear streaked face, the young Hibari's breath hitched in his throat at the sight. Yet what intrigued him the most was the light shining in child's wide amber eyes. They shone with a light he has not seen in anyone else before.

_**Innocence**_...was what they were brimming with.

Sniffing pathetically as he wiped away more tears, the younger male spoke to him in a quivering voice.

"D-Did you lose someone too, Onii-chan?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Happy new year everyone! Even though I'm late as hell, I was able to write this chapter with every fiber of my being! It was so not easy writing this chapter, some of the stuff here was not suppose to be in the final draft, but I got creative and added it in anyway.

An important notice, being a working college student really uses up my time. Therefore, chapter updates will probably take place once a month, possibly quicker if I have enough free time.

As usual, please keep the reviews coming. The next chapter will be super special, and you guys can finally see the pairing you've all been waiting for.

Thanks a bunch!


	5. The Hawk catches the Fish

A/N DESPAIR! THE LOST OF MY **38 **REVIEWS HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!

Hello lovely readers, as you can see, being the blind idiot that I am, I accidentally deleted this fanfic. Apparently, I wasn't watching my actions while I was removing some old stories I haven't touched in years. And well, you know the rest.

Therefore, I would like to ask for a teensy little favor and request that you leave as many reviews as possible to make up for what I have lost. I would be eternally grateful if you did.

I don't own KHR, if I did, I'd make more female characters that can kick ass.

Chapter 5: **The Hawk Catches the Fish**

Warnings: Swearing, violence, and hint of BL

Pairings: Great amount of 1827

* * *

Gray orbs widen in surprise when the younger boy spoke in a language he knew all too well. At first glance, the child did not look like an average Japanese native. A chubby little face with rosy cheeks, brown messy locks, soft pink lips, and wide amber eyes; when he first came upon the child, he had almost mistaken him to be another westerner.

The crying child continued to sniffle when the other boy remained silent, "Y-You c-can't…-**_sniff_**-…understand Tsu-kun, can you? Tsu-kun, l-lost his mom and dad, but-but no one can help Tsu-kun. B-because no one knows what Tsu-kun is s-saying…"

Always being in the company of adults, interacting with children his age wasn't a common interest for the young Hibari. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to ignore the other child any longer. He decided to speak up in his Japanese tongue:

"**_I understand you_**." The brunette ceased his trembling to look up at the other child in disbelief.

Glancing behind him, the raven haired boy noticed the hordes of tourists were growing larger by the second. Not wanting to reenact what happened earlier, Kyouya decided to take a seat next to the other male and propped himself up against the metal railings. Staying in one place will help his father find him quicker rather than going back to search in a sea of people.

"A-Are you lost too?" The boy's tears had stopped flowing, but his sniveling hasn't stopped. He seemed to be a little relieved now that there was someone else who could talk like him.

"I…guess." Kyouya answered hesitantly, still feeling uneasy around the other boy.

Now that he was this close to the other male, he was able to get a better inspection of the child's appearance. And from what he noticed...was just how **_feminine_** the other boy's face looked. Though the young Hibari was quite thankful that the brunette was not of the female species. Otherwise, he'd be too nervous to even utter a word.

"Who did you lose?"

"My dad."

"Tsu-kun lost his mom, his dad, his cousin, and uncle."

The older boy shot him a baffled look. It amazed him on how that many people were able to lose one little child._  
_

"Mama calls Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun," The boy sputtered, even though Kyouya obviously knew already by the way he referred to himself, "What's Onii-chan's name?"

Should he really be telling this boy who he is? The grown-ups always warned him to never reveal himself to anyone he didn't know; otherwise, they could use him as a leverage against his father. And yet here he was, spilling the beans to a person he had only just met.

But this kid didn't seem capable of harming anyone, "I-It's K-Kyouya."

"Kyou…ya…" Tsu-kun said slowly, testing out the name. It was rather awkward to hear his first name spoken without any honorifics, especially from someone he barely knew.

"Th-Then can Tsu-kun call you **_Kyo-kun_**?"

The other male raised a curious brow at the odd child, "Why?"

"M-Mommy always says Tsu-kun's name that way, so Tsu-kun wanted to try it too."

Kyouya wasn't sure how to answer to that request. Around his servants he was always titled respectfully as '_**young master**'_, _'**Hibari-sama**'_, or _'**Kyouya-san**'_. Babyish nicknames were completely foreign to him.

**_'Kyo-kun_**...'

For some reason, he face suddenly began to feel warm. A tingle of excitement went down his spine, but he fought back to hide it. This child...was he the one arousing these strange feelings?

To hide this humiliating side of himself, Kyouya turned away and pretended to scoff at the boy''s naivety, "…You're…really _**weird**_."

The brunette's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Tsu-Tsu-kun is not weird!"

"You are too." The young Hibari smirked at seeing the child all flustered.

Teary amber eyes attempted to glare at the other boy, but only managed to muster up a frustrated pout, "D-Don't make fun of Tsu-kun! Everyone makes fun of Tsu-kun, but y-you'll see! Tsu-kun will grow up to be a **_giant robot_** when he gets bigger!"

"…"

The unexpected outburst dumbfounded Kyouya into an awkward silence. At the same time, the offended child _(attempted)_ to glower at him some more.

A tickling sensation bubbled inside the young Hibari.

"…**_Pfft_**…"

It was growing larger, ready to burst.

"**_Ha...ha-ha..._**"

Too late, he couldn't contain it any longer.

"G-giant…**_-pfft-_**…robot…" Kyouya covered his mouth to muffle the giggles threatening to escape, as his body shook beyond his control.

"Ah! Kyo-kun shouldn't laugh at Tsu-kun!" The younger boy shrieked, flailing around his little arms madly. The brunette's wild antics only made it even harder for the other male to contain his laughter.

"S-Sorry," Kyouya tried to cover up his chortles by coughing; the tickling feeling hadn't faded away just yet.

With a pout, Tsu-kun pulled his legs towards his chest, "Kyo-kun shouldn't laugh at Tsu-kun like that. It's mean."

Kyouya couldn't help but let out a rare chuckle of amusement. Since that frightening incident from when he was four, he hardly ever showed signs of enjoyment. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to laugh. Even his own father can barely get his son to crack a smile, so how did this silly boy encourage it?

'_What's going on with me?' _The boy wondered to himself. This behavior was not like him at all.

As he pondered his actions, he felt his eyelids grow heavy in weariness. The laughing fit must have drained the last remains of his energy. On the other hand, the brunette grew worried when he noticed the older boy started to sway dangerously.

"Kyo-kun?" Tsu-kun shrieked out a loud '_**HIII**_' when the older boy suddenly flopped against him.

"I'm tired…"

"K-K-K-Kyo-kun?" The other boy looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Not so loud, or…" There was a moment of pause, as Kyouya tried to muster up a good way to shush the child so he could rest. What did his father use to say to him whenever he was out of line?

I'll tickle you to death?

I'll squeeze you to death?

Ah, now he remembered.

"_**I'll bite you to death."**_

Even though it sounded less intense coming from him, the threat seemed to have done the trick since Tsu-kun immediately went rigid. Kyouya took this chance to settle into a more suitable position.

'_So warm.'_ He thought in content, snuggling in closer.

Unless it was his father, Kyouya rarely felt comfortable being this close to a complete stranger. Just the thought of someone invading his space and observing him with their hungry eyes was enough to overwhelm him.

Yet, this child was a different case. Around him, Kyouya didn't feel like he was being judged, nor was he bombarded by any negative emotions. Perhaps being around this odd boy might have been the fresh breath of air he so desperately needed.

"Um, Kyo-kun?" Despite the warning earlier, the brunette still chose to speak up.

Kyouya sighed tiredly, but decided to let it slide, "What?"

"A-Are we friends now?"

'_Friends?'_

Were they friends? Could they be friends? The young Hibari wasn't too sure if that was possible. Their parents will eventually reunite with them soon. Once that happens, the two will fly back separately to the country where their old lives were waiting for them. And when you live in a country that's so populated, the chances of running into each other again were slim.

But maybe they could be friends, just this once.

"I guess we are."

Tsu-kun smiled brightly, his own wide amber eyes fluttering close.

"I'm glad." The brunette sighed, leaning into the older boy's warmth before drifting off to sleep. Not long after, Kyouya's own eyes closed shut as he followed the other boy in a deep slumber.

* * *

'_**…Tsu-…kun…**'_

The sound of a soft voice caused the young Hibari to twitch as he began to rouse from his little nap.

'_**Tsu-kun…**'_

He could faintly hear a flurry of frantic footsteps drawing closer.

"Tsu-kun!" An unknown woman's voice cried in relief.

Then there was a deep male voice speaking in Japanese, "You see Nana? I told you Tsuna would be fine."

"Dear! How could you just leave Tsu-kun like that?" The woman's voice grew angrier.

"I-I'm sorry dear," The male voice said uncomfortably, "I could have sworn Tsuna was with me the whole time."

"For goodness sake uncle, you mistook a little Italian girl for Tsu-kun!" A young girl _(or was it a boy?)_ exclaimed hotly.

"Hmm, so that explains why he was wearing a dress."

"I can't believe you didn't even recognize your own child!"

"Calm down, Nana." There was another male voice with Japanese origins, but this one spoke in a more polite manner.

"Onii-san?"

"What matters now is that Tsu-kun is safe. Look, he even made a friend!"

"That kid doesn't look Italian."

"Where have I seen him before?" questioned the baritone voice.

"**_Kyouya!_**"

At the sound of a familiar voice, the raven haired boy peered open his eyes, "Father?"

The adult male ran over to the boy with a worried expression etched on his face, "Kyouya, are you all right?" The man came to halt once he approached his son, "I'm sorry for letting you slip away like that. You must have been frightened."

A pair of strong, yet gentle arms lifted him up off the stone pavement. The comforting warmth left him briefly until he came into contact with his father's lean chest. He questioned on how long he had slept as his father searched for him. The scenery looked unchanged after he dozed off, so it indicated that it wasn't for very long at all.

"It's all right, we'll go back to the hotel to get some rest." The man said in a soothing tone, cradling the child closer to him.

Kyouya took this opportunity to peek over the older man's broad shoulders, in order to get a good view at the people he heard squabbling wildly earlier. He caught sight of a pretty young Japanese woman, smiling lovingly at the sleeping child in her arms. In the meantime, a tall blond haired man grinned sheepishly as he towered over the pair.

Watching from the sidelines in mild amusement was a bespectacled man. His features bore a similar resemblance to the young woman. The last figure was difficult to make out, but appeared to be a slender young girl _(or was it a boy?)_, who wore a distasteful frown on her/his tanned face.

With his son now safe in his arms, Kiyoshi made a turn towards the direction of their hotel. However, he came to an abrupt pause when the group he did not notice earlier came into his line of vision. His body suddenly stiffens and Kyouya could hear the man's heart beating rapidly through the fabric of his shirt.

"You p-people are…" Kiyoshi stuttered in surprise, a rare thing to witness.

Being a professional in his line of work, Kyouya's father was hardly the type to let his voice falter. No matter the person he confronts or the situation he's in, even a small waver was uncommon. Were these people the cause of his father's sudden discomfort?

"Hmm?" The blond averted his gaze from his resting son, in order to take notice of the other male.

"Oh! What a surprise to see you here!" He grinned jovially.

"You know this guy, uncle Iemitsu?" The androgynous child asked.

"Ha-ha-ha, just a fellow Japanese tourist your father and I met at a coffee shop yesterday." The man chuckled, waving dismissively.

"Are you the father of this boy?" The young woman bowed slightly at the waist, being careful not to disturb the slumbering child in her arms.

"When he wakes up, please tell him that I said thank you for looking after my precious son."

Realizing who he was addressing, Hibari Kiyoshi instantly reverted back to being the formal businessman once again. He returned the bow with a short nod.

"I believe I am the one who should be grateful. Thank you for watching over my son for me." The raven haired man fixed a cool stare at the other two adult males

"I look forward to our next meeting."

The bespectacled man's lenses flashed mischievously, as he used his index finger to push his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose. An all-knowing smirk materialized on the blond haired man's face.

"As am I," He answered in a somewhat sly tone, before turning back to flash his group a cheerful grin.

"Now then, how about we go get some **_gelato_**? There's a shop nearby that's having a grand opening!"

"Ah, I heard of that place. Their pineapple flavored gelato is supposed to be extraordinary."

"Oh! I want chocolate!"

"Tsu-kun and I will have strawberry then." After a final farewell, the two families parted; heading towards their own destination.

Kyouya watched silently at the group's retreating forms, never letting his eyes stray away from the young boy who continued to doze off on his mother's shoulder. As if sensing another gaze, the child's wide amber orbs unexpectedly fluttered open. Through half lidded eyes, Tsu-kun beamed at the other male.

"Bye-bye, Kyo-kun…" The child whispered softly, returning to a peaceful sleep once again.

Heat rush to his face once again from witnessing the child's radiating smile. His tiny pale digits clung tightly to the back of his father's shirt. He really couldn't wait to go back to Japan, since his head needed some cooling off after the adventure he experienced.

Kiyoshi took notice of his son's sudden tension, "Is everything all right, Kyouya? Do you need to take a rest? If you want, I can have my staff arrange a flight back home after my work is done."

A wave of guilt struck Kyouya while he loosened his grip on the man's top, "I'll be okay."

His father still seemed skeptical, "Are you sure?"

The child merely nodded in reply, feeling responsible for the stress he put his father through after he had gotten lost. The man had been working extra hard to help keep the company afloat. He wasn't going to skip out on his long awaited and deserving vacation just because his son was too much of a cowardly herbivore.

"Father?"

"Yes, Kyouya?"

"When we get back home and you're done with all your work…can you…train me...how to fight?"

"Train you? Isn't Kusakabe teaching you all about basic combat?"

"I-I want to learn it from you," The child hugged the older male around his neck.

"I need to get stronger, so I won't be afraid anymore. I don't want to be a bother to you when I'm like this. Please father?" The boy pleaded desperately. He wanted to be brave for his father's sake, so he wouldn't cause him anymore trouble. In addition, there was someone he'd like to meet again after he manned up from his training.

The image of a smiling spiky haired boy staring up at him with innocent amber eyes, caused his heart to skip a beat.

'_If I don't get stronger, how else will I be able to find you again?'_

Kiyoshi sighed in defeat and gave the boy a reassuring pat on the back, "All right then, but don't expect me to go easy on you. It's going to be a tough ride, so be prepared for it."

After nearly a year of living in fear of his surroundings, Kyouya finally smiled a true smile.

"I can't wait."

* * *

A/N WOOHOO! I made it just in time! Originally I was planning to make this chapter much longer, but let's face it, I'm EXHAUSTED. Plus I didn't plan ahead and thought of what to write. Most of the chapter is made up of last minute improvising. *dies*

But hey, you all finally got the 1827 you've been dying to see.

Anyway, like I said before: Review, review, review!

A bonus chapter will be up shortly, so please be patient.

Thank you!


	6. Live on for me, my son

A/N I'm terribly sorry for all the delays, folks. Like I said earlier, I am a busy, busy, busy, person. I've also been stuck in huge writer's block mode trying to figure out what to write on this chapter. And I know I was suppose to make a bonus chapter for you guys earlier, but there has been some (laziness) obstacles in the way(I.E Arrangements for Fanime Con). So I'll post the bonus after this chapter.

Chapter: Live on for me, my son

Warnings: Swearing, violence, and hint of BL

Pairings: Implied 1827

* * *

"Please enjoy your day, Hibari-sama." The older Kusakabe bowed deeply, holding the car door open for the young child to step out.

Kyouya merely grunted a farewell before heading towards the gate of a traditional Japanese house. The hinges of the old gate made a rusty creak as he pried it open, revealing the place he has been calling home for the past several months.

He slid open the front door and proceeded to remove his shoes at the entryway, "I'm home." He called out to no one in particular.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, welcome home," A young raven haired woman poked her head out of the open kitchen door to greet the child, "How was your session at Namimori middle school?"

"Fine, auntie." The child responded after placing his shoes in an orderly pile and donning a pair of house slippers, _'Uncle doesn't seem to be home yet.' _

"Dinner is almost ready, in the meantime, why don't you go change your clothes," She beamed brightly at him, "You must be tired from all that work."

The woman's sickeningly sweet smile made Kyouya want to grimace, "I'll do that," He managed to say without sounding cynical, "Can you send my meal up to my room later?"

"Of course, it'll be done in a matter of no time." Kyouya's aunt focused her attention back to her cooking. In the meantime, the young Hibari made his way down the narrow hallway, towards his so called _**'sanctuary'**_.

Swinging open the door, the child made sure to close it shut, in order to conceal himself from his aunt's spying eyes. Shrugging off his backpack, Kyouya unzipped the opening and fished around through all contents until he found what he had been looking for.

He retrieved a pair of steel tonfas, which were small and light enough to be wielded by a child of his stature, yet had enough durability to beat a squad of grown men into a pulp. Kyouya gave one of the tonfas a quick flick to test out the sturdiness. The weapons were scratched and worn from the excessive use, but were still functional.

Hibari's aunt was against having weapons in the house or any weapons on the child in general. Her explanation being that children were not meant to be violent killers, so he had to take special precaution to hide them for her.

The boy clutched the metal handle tightly, _'But I can never give these up. Not until…not until…'_ He gritted his teeth in fury.

'_Not until I find those __**people**__.'_

* * *

At the age of seven, Kyouya showed signs that he was a prodigy in combat. Though his uneasiness around crowds still has not transcended, the young Hibari proved that he was a formidable fighter against opponents twice his size. The boy's sharp reflexes and fierce nature even brought his former instructor, Kusakabe, to his knees. Despite his strength and talent, there was still one person that was beyond Kyouya's range of skill.

"Work on your footing there, Kyouya!" Kiyoshi barked, side stepping his son's right swing, "Use the tonfas as an extension of your arms!"

The younger male grunted in aggravation as he unleashed more heavy blows, yet not one of them seemed to reach the older man. The young Hibari has faced off with many opponents larger in size than his father, but Kiyoshi was a fighter that had years worth of experience and wit on his side. No doubt, Kyouya still had a long way to go before he can take down the master.

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, the older Hibari decided it was time to call it a day, "All right, that's enough for now. We can continue your training tomorrow."

But Kyouya wasn't calling it quits just yet, "Not yet!" He hissed and continued his assault.

Kiyoshi frowned at his son's stubbornness, "Kyouya, I mean it. I have a meeting with the Estraneo family later." He dodged a blow to his head.

'_Looks like I'll have to use __**that**__ method.'_ Narrowing his eyes, the head Hibari's once gentle features, now contorted into an icy glare.

_"**I'll bite you to death."**_

The boy's body went rigid from the blast of his father's murderous aura. After so many years of excruciating training, that line still sends shivers down his spine. Seeing him distracted, Kiyoshi took the opportunity to kick the back of his son's unbuckled knees, causing him to fall heavily on his backside and lose grip on his weapons.

His father sighed tiredly, "I told you to work on your footing. Defending yourself in a poor stance will throw you off your feet easily."

"_Tch_, I know," The younger Hibari could feel his cheeks burning as he brooded over his lost.

The older Hibari lent out his hand for him to take, "Let's go, having you sit there and pout all day will get us no where."

Kyouya took a moment to scrutinize the man's offering hand. Sensing no trickery, he took it anyway and lifted himself off the floor. Still smiling good-naturedly, Kiyoshi released his son's hand once the child stood up…

…And unexpectedly swept at his feet again, resulting another heavy thud to the floor, "Ow! W-What was that for?!"

"Don't ever show mercy towards your enemy," Kiyoshi informed, his eyes growing stern, "You will not receive it in return."

Having proved his point, the man reverts back to his gentle state, "Now let's get ourselves cleaned up. After I'm done with the meeting, we'll go out to any place you want to go."

Kyouya glowered at the retreating man in annoyance. There were times when his father can be very loving, but once the weapons were out, the older male was a brutal instructor with zero tolerance for his student. But that was fine with him, even if the boy starts coughing out blood he will get stronger.

A wave of nostalgia washed over the boy as he recalled the memories of Rome, and a shy, yet radiant smile guiding him out of the dark depths of trauma.

His sole purpose for moving forward to greatness.

'_Wait for me...Tsu-kun.'_

* * *

Small pale fingers drummed impatiently on the cushioned interior of the black SUV. He gazed through the tinted window, expecting to see a sign of his father exiting the café. It had been reserved specifically for the business negotiation taking place inside.

'_What's taking him so long?'_

* * *

_"This meeting won't take too long. I'll be done in about thirty minutes." Kiyoshi informed his son, letting one of the bodyguards open the car door for him. Before the older male could take one foot out of the vehicle, Kyouya grabbed hold of his father's sleeve._

_"Um, f-father?"_

_Kiyoshi looked at the boy quizzically, "Yes?"_

_The boy swallowed in uneasiness, "I-I w-want to know what these meetings of yours are like, so can I come inside with you?"_

_His father smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, but this is a private meeting between the Estraneo and I. Maybe when you're older."_

_"B-But father-"_

_"Stay where you are Kyouya, you're not ready to be involved in these meetings."_

_Kiyoshi gave the child a reassuring pat on the head._

_"I'll be quick, don't worry."_

* * *

While the older Hibari seemed confident about his own well being, the younger Hibari was on the edge of his seat with. There was something about this place that feels uncertain. Whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit. His father was fully capable of fighting his own battles, so why would he need to worry?

He glanced at the driver who was assigned to guard him in the front seat. To his luck, his chauffeur was sleeping like a baby _(sleeping on the job, how likely of a herbivore)_. This looked like a good opportunity for the child to see what was wrong for himself. His father said he couldn't be involved in the meeting…

But he never mentioned anything about observing from afar.

Cautiously and silently, Kyouya unbuckled his seat belt and proceeded to open the door. Once the boy hopped out, he headed straight towards the café's entrance. He carefully tested to see if the entrance was locked, but surprisingly the knob turned without a fuss, so he opened it just slightly. Peeking through the tiny passage, the raven haired boy could identify a group of figures inside the room.

* * *

His father's form was quick to be spotted. He was sitting properly on a leather sofa, his arms across his chest, and his face aloof. Standing to his right as usual was the elder Kusakabe, while four other bodyguards occupied themselves behind their boss. On the opposite side of the room sat a group of five men unfamiliar to Kyouya, but he assumed they were the clients from the Estraneo family his father arranged to meet.

A waiter approached the crowd and placed two cups of coffee on the metal table, which kept the two groups separated from each other. A gaunt, bespectacled man from the Estraneo family slid a portfolio towards Kiyoshi, "So what do you think of our project, Hibari?"

"The upgrades we've given our subjects can make them a lethal force in the mafia. We can easily overpower the more elite mafia families with these perfect soldiers. " The Estraneo continued in his nasally voice, watching the other male flip through the files contents.

"One particular subject of ours has shown a great deal of promise," Kiyoshi paused his search to view a photo of a blue pineapple haired boy around Kyouya's age, "This child, Rokudo Mukuro, has been implanted with a special eye we call **'The six paths of rebirth**'. Not only has the boy mastered illusions with this eye, but perhaps has brought out the powers of Hades itself."

Kiyoshi said nothing and continued to study the picture of the young boy.

"Imagine how much benefit we can receive from this, Hibari. If we continue to see progress in our experiment, it can make our family an unstoppable force! We can have an army of subordinates like this child and all we need is support from your company. Partnering up with the Estraneo can-"

"Disgusting herbivore." Kiyoshi cut in with a cold tone, stunning the Estraneo by the sudden remark.

"This is what you have been using my company for? Sending supplies for your torture devices?" The raven haired man spat, "And on unwilling children no less. Since when did the Estraneo stoop to such repulsive acts?"

The Estraneo client clenched his teeth in anger, "Don't you start lecturing me about divine justice, Hibari. An unclean man such as yourself, has no right to preach about morals." His lips curved into mocking smirk.

"After so many years of collaboration, you have not once questioned our methods before. Or could it be that you've grown soft because of that **_son_ **of yours?"

A spark of fury flashed in Kiyoshi's eyes as he threw the file back at the other male, scattering the contents everywhere, "What I'm doing is preventing a future disaster from occurring. These experiments are a hazard. I will cease my participation in your project by cuting off all support to your researchers."

"I'm shutting your entire system down." He added in a firm voice, "Don't misunderstand me, if I don't put an to all of this, the one who will lead you to your downfall will not be me...but that **_Mukuro_** child you put so much faith into."

The speaker of the Estraneo shook with silent rage, "So that is how you feel, Hibari? Then I'm afraid we will have to resort this matter another way." He then snapped his fingers.

Kyouya gasped as he witnessed members of the Estraneo family drawing out several weapons from their coats and pockets. Even the employees of the café followed suit, and drew out their own weapons from behind the counter. All of them aiming at one target.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kiyoshi demanded, his tone growing hostile, "You dare set me up, Estraneo? For you to resort to such cowardly methods-!"

"We heard about your business with the Vongola and how you two have been planning our demise for quite some time," The Estraneo member calmly began organizing the scattered files, his eyes full of deception, "The Vongola believes we are bringing the entire mafia into jeopardy, so to stop us they needed you to reveal our secrets to them. I give you credit Hibari, our ties with you in the past have given you a great advantage over us."

There were several clicks of guns being released from their safety mode.

"But not anymore."

And then the barrage of bullets began to fly.

With lightening reflexes, Kiyoshi escaped the bullets by flipping over the coffee table to use as a shield. Two of his bodyguards had been hit, but Kusakabe and the others managed to draw out their own guns and shoot the Estraneo members disguised as the café waiters. Once the opposing side ran out of ammo, the older Hibari whipped out a pair of steel tonfas and charged at the subordinates before they could reload their guns.

The sickening crunch of bone meeting metal caused Kyouya's stomach to churn in revulsion. Not once had he ever witnessed this ferocious side of his father. Though he showed deadly skill during training, he always retained an expression of indifference. The world of the mafia can truly bring out the demonic side of a person.

As Kiyoshi continued to fight off another enemy, he failed to notice one of the Estraneo's, who was shot earlier, crawling towards a discarded gun. He was not even aware that the fallen Mafioso was reloading the weapon, nor was his aim focusing on his unprotected back.

But Kyouya was aware of it, which was why he decided to take action by bursting into the middle of the assault. He kicked the gun out of the man's grasp before he could fire. In retaliation, the Estraneo attempted to throttle the child, but the raven haired boy took the man down with a right hook of his tonfa.

"Father!" Kyouya cried to the man, his breathing heavy from the adrenaline rush. Throwing off his offender, Kiyoshi shifted around to face his son.

"Kyouya, what are you doing here?! I told you to stay outside!"

"Kill the brat!" The head Estraneo barked before running out the back exit to escape. The boy's eyes widen when two sets of guns shifted their aim towards him. Kyouya had never faced an opponent with a gun before, nor had he been properly trained for it yet. He tried desperately to move out of the way, but his body wouldn't respond. He was too frozen with fear.

'_What do I do? I'm…**scared**.'_

"DIE HIBARI!"

His surroundings were growing fuzzy, yet he could still make out the sound of gunfire.

"KYOUYA LOOK OUT!"

Then warmth enveloped him, along with the feeling of a sticky substance splattering all over his face. He barely registered the impact of his body meeting the floor.

"K-Kyou…ya…"

Once the numbness left his body, Kyouya blinked up at the large object shadowing over his small frame. Lifting up a shaky hand, the young Hibari touched the unknown substance on his face to inspect it. Despite his vision still being a little blurry from the fall, the red stain on his palm was enough to confirm his confusion.

_'Is this...blood?',_

But it wasn't his own.

"F-Father?" The boy's voice quivered. The older man groaned in pain as he attempted to lift himself off the floor, causing more blood to ooze out of his fresh wounds.

"A-Are...y-you all right, Kyouya?" Kiyoshi spluttered, coughing out a mouthful of blood.

"Father, you're bleeding!"

Disregarding his injuries, the man let out a pained chuckle, "This? Heh, this is nothing…." He reassured, clutching the bullet hole in his side.

"I'm…I'm…s-so sorry…" Tears that had not been shed for many years began to trail down Kyouya's face. Seeing the forced smile on his father pained him even more.

"D-Don't…w-w-worry about it. Y-You're safe, that's...-cough-...all that...matters..." Kiyoshi winced as he picked the boy up by the back of his shirt, "KUSAKABE!"

The lone surviving bodyguard rushed over to his boss's aid, dodging a few shots from the opposing side, "Hibari-sama!"

With every bit of strength left in him, Kiyoshi heaved his son towards the other man, "Take Kyouya and go!"

"Hibari--_**OOF**_!"Kusakabe felt the wind knocked out of him when the boy slammed into his arms, "H-Hibari-sama! I can't just leave you!"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The other male clenched his teeth in frustration, in turmoil on whether or not he should leave his leader and best friend behind. Yet, as the loyal right hand man he complied to his boss's orders, and ran out of the building with Kyouya over his shoulders.

"No! Father!" Kyouya cried out to the older man as he struggled to get out of Kusakabe's grasp, "Let me go, Kusakabe!"

"It's okay…Kyouya…" Kiyoshi's bloody lips twitched as he tried to mouth out his final words, but the young Hibari couldn't decipher what he was saying.

_"Not...a...lone....stay.....strong..."_

'_What are you saying father? I can't hear you! What are you saying?!' _The boy's mind screamed.

Kiyoshi continued to smile as he watched the two men retreat.

_"P-Protect…the ones…you-"_

**_BANG!_**

The cry of a gun muted out the rest of the injured man's words. Kyouya's young eyes could only watch in horror at the bullet penetrating through his father's head. The once great Hibari falls lifelessly to his end, while the gaping wound gushed out a fountain of crimson.

**_"FATHER!!!"_**

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

"_H-Hibari-san, do you want to play with me?" The brunette trembled, clutching the ball in his hands._

* * *

A/N Ha! They said I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter, and I did! Sorry that I couldn't make this chapter any longer. I really just wanted to get part of this story out of my way so I can focus on my college finals.

I promise, I absolutely promise that there will be 1827 in the next chapter.

That aside, please be sure to **review**. The more feedback I recieve, the more pumped up I am to finishing the next chapter.

_See you again, desu!_


	7. When White Clouds Turn Grey

A/N Hello all my faithful readers! Thank you so much for your support. Now that my finals are over and my duty at Fanime Con is out of the way, I can now concentrate on the newest chapter! Please enjoy!

Chapter Title: When White Clouds Turn Grey

Warnings: Swearing, violence, BL

Pairings: 1827

* * *

There was a time where Kyouya came to learn the truth about death. It was during the day of his mother's funeral. At the age of two and a half years old, his father explained to him that death was a type of endless sleep. You don't feel any pain, or any sadness, and the worries you had during the time you were alive no longer matter anymore.

* * *

'_Keep your chin up, Kyouya,' Kiyoshi would say in a comforting tone, peering down at the toddler resting on top of his lap, 'Your mother was a good woman, so this won't be the end for her. She will find a new beginning in the afterlife.'_

'_Our time will come, as it will for everyone, but right now we have to continue living on for your mother's sake...and for ours. '_

_The child gazed up at the older man, gripping the front of his father's black kimono._

'_Papa…won't die? S-Stay...with…Kyouya?' _

_Surprised by his son's plea, the elder Hibari gave the child a heart warming smile, oblivious to the mistiness forming in his proud gray eyes._

'_Ah...papa won't die…' He encircled the boy in a tight embrace, afraid he might lose the child if he were to let go._

'_I promise.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Several years later, the same man who promised he would never die, or leave his son…was preparing to be sent off to the afterlife.

Everything set up for this occasion resembled the funeral from back then: The familiar nauseating scent of incense clouding the air, the black attire adorned by all the guests attending the ceremony, and Hibari Kyouya, once again kneeling before the casket of his deceased parent.

There was no one he can turn to for comfort this time. His father's most trusted man, Kusakabe, was too preoccupied kowtowing in deep remorse for failing to save his boss. Kyouya didn't even try to notice the other male, nor any of the distant relatives and colleagues who've come to pay their condolences. The whole world was numb to him now.

_"I'm sorry about your father, Kyouya-kun."_ They would say to the brooding child, remembering to keep their distance.

_"Your father was an excellent co-worker."_

_"I'm sure he's in a better place."_

_"As his successor, try to hang in there."_

What was he sensing from these people? _Pity?_ These herbivores had the gall to pity him? Kyouya didn't want their sympathy. Hell, he didn't deserve any of it. Everything was his fault. If he died this instant, would he no longer be able to feel this pain?

"It's such a pity." Kyouya's sensitive ears picked up a disdainful tone from the back of the room.

"Can you believe that child is going to be next in line to inherit the company?" A pair of female guests whispered amongst themselves.

"I hope he doesn't end up like his father and shame the entire Hibari family."

"Hibari Kiyoshi was just too soft for this kind of business. Now look at him, dead as a doornail." A man's voice scoffed, sounding a lot like one of his father's old clients.

"They should hand the company over to someone more capable."

"Unfortunately for us, the business is going to be run by that old coot again, Hibari Katashi. He's coming out of retirement to fix up his son's mess."

"It won't be long until he dies. The only obstacle left will be that brat."

"The kid won't even be a challenge. Like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Kyouya felt his blood boil when the men began to chuckle quietly over his father's demise, unaware that he could hear every word of their mockery. His guilt, coupled with his anger, was the final snap to his control.

Having lost his senses, Kyouya swiped the vase of flowers on the offering table, and heaved it with all his might towards his father's tormentors. The whole room gasped in shock when the vase shattered loudly against the wall, barely missing its target. The boasting men were baffled beyond belief by this sudden show of brutality.

"You herbivores…_shut up_." The young Hibari's threatening tone was barely below a whisper.

"H-How dare you!" One of the men exclaimed, "Y-You're a hooligan just like your dead tyrant of a father! The Hibari family really is--"

A swift kick to the groin was enough to silence the infuriated man. Once he keeled over in agony, Kyouya took advantage of this by ramming his small, yet powerful fist into the adult male's face. Some of the female spectators shrieked in horror at the sight of blood and teeth spewing out of the man's mouth. Kyouya remained standing at his fallen feet, his heavy pants and feral eyes resembled that of a madman.

"My father was a great man, if any of you herbivores speak ill of him again…_**I will bite you all to death**_!"

"Young master, control yourself!" Kusakabe quickly grabbed hold of the boy's waist before he could lunge at the others. Although Kyouya was but a small child, restraining him proved to be more difficult than anticipated, so a few more guards were sent in to prevent the boy from going on a rampage.

"Please young master, I know you're upset, but you must not act like this now!" Any attempts to console the child were found ineffective. The only thing on Kyouya's mind was beating the daylights out of these arrogant, corrupted businessmen. Once he's through with them, not even their ancestors will recognize them anymore.

**_"KYOUYA!"_**

A booming voice of authority froze the whole crowd in their place. An elderly man draped in a black kimono, bypassed the surprised onlookers, and made his way across the room.

"_That's Hibari Katashi!"_ The attendees would whisper.

_"He's back from retirement."_

"H-H-Hibari Katashi-sama!" The guards stuttered nervously when the head Hibari paused in front of the restrained child, the older man's presence did little to halt his struggling. Raising a calloused hand, Hibari Katashi gave his grandson a sharp slap across the face, putting a stop to the boy's thrashes and stunning him into silence.

"Do not act so shamefully during your father's funeral!" The elderly man barked, "He sacrificed himself to keep you alive and healthy, is this how you intend to repay him?"

His grandfather's harsh, but truthful words brought Kyouya back to reality more effectively than the slap he had received earlier. He always knew better than to let his emotions overwhelm him, yet he couldn't let those infuriating herbivores get away with what they said.

'_I just want to be alone. I want to be away from this stupid crowd!' _ It wasn't like him to run away, but staying here won't help him. If he didn't leave now, he'll end up doing something more regretful later.

"Ah! Young master, please wait!"

"Let the boy go."

Kusakabe couldn't believe what he was hearing from his boss, yet the troubled expression on the older man's face was enough for him to say no further questions.

"S-Serves that no good brat right." The forgotten victim of Kyouya's earlier rampage was helped to his feet. Though an old man, Hibari Katashi heard the remark clearly with his hawk-like senses. His reprimanding was not done just yet.

"And all of you…" The elderly man shot them a terrifying glare, a trait the Hibari family have been infamous for, "If your reason for being here is to speak negatively over my son's demise, then leave at once! Those who insult the Hibari family are not welcomed here!"

When the head Hibari unleashed his own killer intent, the crowd distinctly knew that Kyouya's wrath wasn't the true threat they were facing. Fortunately for them, Kusakabe and the bodyguards took action by escorting the guests out of the room. The funeral will have to continue on without them.

As soon as they left, Hibari Katashi let out a tired sigh and turned to gaze in sympathy at the casket left alone with him.

"I'm sorry Kiyoshi, but I'm afraid I can't look after your son for you."

**181818181818181818**

Two days had pass since the funeral had ended. The atmosphere of the company had become quieter, and the staff showed more courtesy when in the presence of the son of their former boss. After losing another parent, they expected the child to be in a state of deep depression, yet Kyouya surprised everyone when he ordered Kusakabe and the guards to spar with him one day.

However, from an outsider's point of view, it looked more like a one-sided smack down. Never in their years of working alongside the young master, had the guards ever seen him attack so ferociously. Kyouya's labored breathing, and raging eyes began to resemble the face he wore during his slip at the funeral. They were afraid that Kyouya had become more unstable now that his father had passed away. After throwing the fourth unconscious guard at Kusakabe's feet, they might be right.

"Please young master, that's enough!" The man pleaded with the child.

The raven haired boy flicked off the blood staining his tonfas, "It's not enough…it's not the same."

Turning on his heel, Kyouya exited the training room, leaving Kusakabe confused on the sudden obedience. Kyouya wasn't being merciful, they were just a waste of his time, and not even worth biting to death. Those weak herbivores did not have the strength, or the motive to be at his level.

But not one of them will ever be at his father's level.

* * *

Another day had passed by and the company began to run smoothly once again, now that Hibari Katashi had taken over. Nevertheless, business was still demanding and Katashi's strength wasn't the same as it was back in his more youthful days. Raising his grandson was a task out of his grasp, so after signing some paperwork, he contacted the only one who seemed fit for the job.

A young couple arrived at the entrance of the Hibari residence the next day, where Kyouya stood waiting with his luggage ready. A woman with raven locks beamed down at the child, leading him to suspect that he knew her from somewhere before.

"Hello Kyouya-kun, you really have grown so much. You may not remember me, but I'm your aunt. Your mother was my older sister."

* * *

Moving to a new house much smaller than his former one, it would be considered normal for the young Hibari to feel uncomfortable in such a compressed environment. Although his new guardians had shown him a great deal of hospitality, his uneasiness wouldn't subside. It wasn't until late at night, during his second day, had he found out the true meaning behind their carefree smiles.

"I don't think I can take this." The sound of his aunt's distraught voice roused Kyouya from his slumber.

"He's your sister's son, can't you accept him for that?" His uncle's concerned voice was muffled from behind his bedroom door.

"I know he is! But…but whenever I look at him, I see…_**that man's**_ face. The one who took away my sister. No matter what, I can't see the boy as my own!"

'_I see now...I'm not welcomed here.'_

Kyouya wrapped his blanket around him tightly, believing it would feel more secure if he did so. The boy wasn't angry at his aunt. In fact, he knew from the beginning that she wasn't the ideal mother he expected her to be. Fretting over the situation wasn't going to help him at the moment. Sleeping appeared to be the only method to help sooth his growing depression.

Once he drifts off into his own world, he can forget, and escape from this waking nightmare he calls _**reality**_.

* * *

A month later, Kyouya's grandfather had contacted his aunt to inform her about the boy attending school soon. The young Hibari scowled in distaste after the woman mentioned the news during dinner. Being crowded around adults was bad enough, but children were just…_**loud**_. They display their emotions so freely that even standing ten feet away was a headache. After all, the boy was merely a reserved child who still held a great phobia towards crowded areas. For the other children, the feelings of wanting separation was mutual. They can't seem to find the courage to talk to Kyouya, fearing he might tear them apart for even saying _'hello'_ to him _(and this has been going on since kindergarten!)_.

Things started to change after the death of his father. Many would describe that the boy's psyche had become rather…_**unbalanced**_. Trying to make contact would cause him to lash out viciously. Sadly, this one particular classmate of Kyouya's performed the forbidden, and unintentionally bumped into the unstable boy.

"Oh! Sorry Hibari-kun!" The other kid said casually, expecting the usually quiet child to just brush it off and be on his way.

Instead, he was answered by a tonfa to the face.

"Watch where you're going, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

Thankfully, the boy Kyouya assaulted wasn't too badly injured _(some broken baby teeth here and there)_, so the principal let him off with a warning. The parents of the victim were outraged when the young Hibari received no punishment, until the principal brought up his family background. Knowing full well that the Hibari family was not the type to start a quarrel with, the parents of the other boy backed down. The explanation _(or excuse)_ for the boy's rowdy behavior, was a phase that children go through after losing their parents. On the bright side, Kyouya gained the reputation of being the most dangerous student in Namimori grade school. Crowds won't be a big worry for a while.

* * *

Several weeks later, Kyouya had now reached the age of eight. There was no birthday celebration for him this time, other than a few presents and a cake from his aunt and uncle _(though they were unaware that Kyouya disliked sweets)_. At the moment, he was sitting alone on one of the school's abandoned swing sets _(Kyouya scared off anyone who got too close)_, and watched in displeasure as the other children played. Kusakabe's son, Tetsuya, made the decision to leave the smaller boy by himself. Kyouya was fine with his choice, since it meant one less herbivore hanging around him.

Resurfacing some old memories, Kyouya wondered when exactly was the last time he ever fully interacted with a child his age. Not that he was actually interested in playing with those brats, but it was gnawing at his thoughts.

Ah, that's right, he had nearly forgotten all about that girlish brunette from his time in Italy. Tsu-kun, he believed he was called. Could he ever face that boy again after changing so much? Or had the child changed too over the years? The young Hibari prayed for that not to happen, or he will end up losing the one thing keeping him sane in this world.

"_Hahaha! Go and get it, __**No Good-Tsuna**__!"_ A boy's mocking laughter rang from afar.

Kyouya was abruptly broken out of his brain storm when he felt something bouncy collide into his leg. Lowering his gaze, he discovered a blue ball rolling a few feet away from where he was sitting. At the same time, there was a rustling of leaves from the bushes nearby the swings.

Kyouya sighed irritably, '_Apparently, some stupid herbivore wishes to be bitten to death.'_ Just when he was about to draw out his signature weapon, the disturber emerged from the bushes, sniveling in a manner that seemed familiar to him.

"Th-They d-d-d-didn't have to throw it that f-far," A child's voice quivered, on the brink of sobbing.

Once the figure came into full view, Kyouya's breath halted in disbelief at the sight of unruly brown hair. But it was those misty amber eyes which resurfaced the memory of the faithful meeting in Italy.

"Ah! Here it is!" Chubby fingers reached down to grasp the ball sitting on top of the grass.

"_Y-You_…" Kyouya attempted to mutter out a few words, yet the inside of his throat felt like it had been shriveled up. Luckily the child, or No Good-Tsuna as the others had called him earlier, took notice of another presence, so he lifted his gaze to be aware of the other person. Upon seeing who it was, he let out an odd, yet recognizable shriek.

"_HIIIII_! H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna's knees shook before the fearsome student, "I-I'm sorry, d-did I bother you?"

Kyouya didn't respond, instead he continued to stare at the child with an expression of longing. The brown haired boy couldn't make out what the other male was thinking, but his intuition told him that the older male had no intention of hurting him. Swallowing back his fear, Tsuna mustered up a sense of bravery he never knew he possessed.

"H-Hibari-san, do you want to play with me?" The brunette trembled, clutching the ball in his hands. Again, the young Hibari remained silent, not moving an inch from his spot.

Tsuna took this as a sign of refusal, and bowed his head in dejection, "I-I see, I'll go then."

An alarm of panic went off in Kyouya's head once the boy turned to make his leave. In an act of desperation, he seized the other child by his arm, scaring the boy out of his wits.

"_HIIIIII_! I-I'm sorry Hibari-san! P-Please don't b-bite me to death!" Tsuna clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the blows to rain down on him.

"_D-Don't you…remember…me?_" The raven haired boy managed to gasp out a sentence.

Tsuna peeked open his lids when the beating had yet to come, "W-What?"

"It's me…Kyouya or _K-Kyou-kun_. W-We met in Italy…you…know me…right?"

Now it was the brunette's turn to be baffled, "I-Italy? W-Where's that? I d-d-don't know what you're talking about. I-I've never been there before."

Tsuna flinched when the grip on his arm tightened, "Yes you have! We became friends after we lost our parents and ran into each other. How could you not remember-

"Y-You're hurting me!" The smaller boy wailed.

Kyouya was taken back by Tsuna's terrified whimpers, suddenly alerting him of his rough actions. He had finally found the person he had been preparing to reunite with, yet why…why did the boy not recognize him?

"You really don't…remember me?" He stared into his tearful eyes as a last resort to confirm the truth. Unmistakably, they held the same gleam of innocence, however, there was something else hidden behind them.

Confusion and fear.

This child…was **_afraid_** of him?

Once the raven haired boy loosened his hold, Tsuna pulled away and bowed frantically, "S-Sorry for bothering you, Hibari-san! Bye!"

The brunette rushed away before he could see the crushed look on the older boy's face. Falling to his knees, Kyouya could only watch helplessly at the retreating boy, a hurricane of denial filling his head.

Why? _**Why?** _For every single day of his life, he had always dreamed of meeting his precious Tsu-kun. Now after finally seeing each other again, the bond between them ended just like that.

'_How could you forget about me so easily, when not once have I ever forgotten you?!'_

None of it was fair, why must fate cruelly take away what was important to him? Where was Kyouya's moment of happiness which he so deserved? He wanted to scream in rage, he wanted tear his surroundings apart until it was broken like he was. If anyone were to come near him now, an injury far worst than a chipped tooth would be delivered. Despite all these hostile tendencies clouding his judgment, a spark of realization crossed his troubled mind, and slowly his head started to think more rationally.

Perhaps…it was better this way.

Kyouya needed to get stronger, in order to seek vengeance on the ones who murdered his father. If he were to become close to anyone, it will only weaken him, and more lives will be in jeopardy.

Tsuna had an aura which was pure and gentle, unlike Kyouya, who was dirty and violent. The two of them can never confide in each other, not without Tsuna being tainted by his blood stained touch. For now the young Hibari will have to keep searching, until he can find the strength to help him move on.

_'How can I?'_ He questioned himself.

_'My father is gone, and I've been abandoned by my only friend. I have no one to turn to.'_

To protect those close to him, he will have to hurt them._  
_

_'I'm...all alone.'_

Or so he thought.

* * *

'_**Kyo-chan, ready for a second round?'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_To be continued…_

**1827182718271827**

***DIES***

My god, I can not remember the last time I had updated this thing. I should really thank my little brother for rushing me to get this done.

Anyway, thanks so much for waiting you guys. After the Michael Jackson memorial, I was in the right mood to get cracking on this chapter. (RIP MJ!)

Guess what? We get to go back to the present era again! Silly old Tsubasa is going to be returning! Hooray! But she won't be alone.

As usual, remember to leave a review.

_See you again, desu!_


End file.
